A Gentle Heart Happiness
by axellerosewalley
Summary: The love story of Takaba Akihito, a temp elementary school teacher with the father of one of his student Asami Ryuichi. I know the summary is sh*** but i'm not very good with them. Please check this out
1. Prologue part 1

A/N : I like to write canon divergence Finder series especially where Akihito does anything else than photography. Apart from that I don't change a lot of things because why change the sexiness of our Asami-sama or the way he teases our cute Aki-chan. That would be blasphemy. Please leave comments

Disclaimer: I don't own the finder series (tch why the hate)

A GENTLE HEART HAPPINESS

Prologue-part 1: Asami Ryuichi and Yuuji's story

 _01:00-am, Asami Ryuichi flat_

 _Asami Ryuichi was sleeping soundly after a tiring day of work and his phone ringing at this ungodly hour was really annoying, he considered throwing the damn thing through the window. However, when his brain registered the ringtone that he assigned to the members of his family, he sat abruptly and grab the phone. He recognized his father number and answered quickly_

 _-Morning Father. Is everything okay?_

 _-No son. Your sister…just come to Tokyo International Hospital, said his father before cutting the call_

 _Asami got up quickly and rang Kirishima and Suoh to ready the car. He wore a black jean, a white shirt, and grab some shoes not even caring what he looked like. All his thoughts went to his sister and then he froze. She was fucking pregnant and due next month! He rushed out of the apartment finding Kirishima holding the elevator open. Kirishima greeted him with a worried face and they boarded the car._

 _-Is everything alright Asami-sama? asked Kirishima hesitantly_

 _-I don't know Kei… I don't know, answered Asami the expression on his face closed_

 _When the elevator reached the bottom floor, they hurried out of it towards the entrance where Suoh and the car were waiting. Seeing the expression on Asami's face, Suoh skipped the greeting_

 _-Where to Asama-sama?_

 _-T.I.H_

 _Since Kirishima wasn't aware of where they were going beforehand, he stiffed at the mention of an hospital but asked no further. They boarded the car and sped through the roads of Tokyo towards the hospital since there weren't that much of cars out at this hour. They got there thirty minutes later and Asami got out of the car without waiting for Kirishima to open the door. The family old butler was waiting for Asami at the entrance and led them to his parents, in a private section of the hospital._

 _-Ha! Ryuichi you are here, his mother greeted him, her voice shaken with sadness_

 _-How are you mother? What happened? Father didn't say anything_

 _She didn't answer but instead took his hands in hers trembling and raised her eyes to meet his. That's when his father came out of a room, a weary and sad look on his face._

 _-Father what-_

 _-Ryumei…Your sister and her husband got into an accident in the outskirts of Tokyo because of a drunken driver, interrupted his father forming fists with his hands from anger, Toshiya (the husband) died instantly and your sister is barely hanging. The doctors are doing everything they can to keep her alive and the baby as well_

 _-Has the driver been arrested yet?_

 _-Yes, on the spot. He's being charged and incarcerated until the hearing_

 _Asami slumped into a seat sighing heavily. His mother sat next to him, brushing her fingers through his hair to sooth him. They waited for one hour before the doctors came to talk to them. The chief surgeon Kanzaki-sensei explained the situation to them._

 _-Her situation is…not good. The wounds are deep and she lost a lot of blood, and a transfusion won't be enough to restart her system. All we will be able to do was to place her in a complacent coma to help finishing the development of the baby._

 _-And after that? Asked Mrs. Asami shakily_

 _-You'll have to choose to turn off the machines, finished Kanzaki-sensei with a dire expression on his face. By the way, she found a little bit of consciousness and asked for her brother_

 _At that, Asami stood up sharply, startling his mother. He received a look filled with compassion as he passed by his father towards the room and reach for the door arm. He inhaled deeply and pushed the door open._

 _Two months later, his sister gave birth (the baby was taken out of her after a C-section but let's not care about these insignificant details) to a healthy boy who was named Asami Yuuji and registered as Asami Ryuichi first born, and after that, she was turn off as per her request. As she and her husband were buried, Asami recalled the short conversation they had at the hospital._

" _-That's my cute little brother for you; being able to keep a straight face even in difficult situations, said Ryumei with a cracked voice as soon as she caught a glimpse of Asami_

 _-You shouldn't be talking this much, you have-_

 _-I don't have time for false comforting, I know I'm dying Ryu-chan! She snapped and cough furiously, look at what you are making me doing_

 _The way she used the childish diminutive had Asami flinched because it was used between them when she wanted her point to be accepted without oppositions. Asami didn't show it as usual but he was hurting, very very much._

 _-Anything for you Mei, said Asami as a way of capitulating. He saw her trig to raise her arm so he rushed to her side taking it and sitting beside the bed. Looking at him directly in the eyes, gold against gold, she started talking_

 _-Don't interrupt me ok? So first promise me, that you'll make the bastard who did that suffer more than hell_

 _-You don't have to make me promise that_

 _-The parents are losing one child so please take care of you when doing business. You and Father are the same when it comes to feelings but I know you care a lot_

 _-I'll try my best_

 _-I want you to take Yuuji as your son, I know you can love him and raise him well. You'll have mother and father to help you so please be his father. And wait when he is old enough before talking to him about Toshiya-san and me_

 _-I promise_

 _-Finally, she slipped her hand off his grasp and reach for his jaw that was clenched hardly from constraining his emotions, find someone to love and be happy. You never know what can happen_

 _-I'll try my best at that too_

 _-Thank you Ryu-chan, she said as she smiled weakly dropping her hand onto the mattress, I already told all of that to Father so everything is okay. Tell them I want to see them and to the doctors that I'm ready for to be coma induced._

 _It happened quickly and almost too early, his sister brain was put off, her life hanging on by the mean of monitors."_

 _As he watched the coffins being pulled into the ground, he recalled the most infuriating event of that same day. When they came out of the room after his sister was connected to the monitors, their butler informed them that the police called. Apparently, the perpetrator of the accident escaped the vigilance of the police; and they were looking for him. That had exploded Asami self-control over the matter so he immediately called Inspector Mori, his inside men of the police and ordered him to handle the matter quickly if he wanted to keep his support; and it has been two fucking months and still nothing. When got something for him, it was to tell him that he may have escaped towards South-East Asian countries with which Japan didn't have an extradition contract. Asami didn't care; as far as he was concerned he could look for him, find him, keep an eye on him and wait until the prescription expired. Then, there won't be any legal institutions involved, he could carry his revenge and keep his promise to his sister. For now, he would give his son the priority._


	2. Prologue part 2

Prologue part 2: The day Takaba Akihito's life turned into a nightmare

 _Takaba Akihito was a happy teen living a happy life with his parents in the Kanagawa prefecture._

 _His father Takaba Hideyoshi loved him and his mother more than his life. He was always saying that they represent the whole world for him. In fact, he still had an uncle, an aunt and their son as family, he stayed with them after his parents died. They didn't see eye to eye because they didn't want his father to marry his mother when he met her the first year of university. They were of a certain status and wanted him to marry the same kind as him. What he didn't tell them was that his mother was from an even more old money than them but didn't flaunt it before other people. So when he turned 21 and inherited the trust fund his father had settled for him, he went to Akihito's mother family into which he had already been accepted;; he therefore rejected his name which originally Hayama Hideyoshi and entered his wife family registry and became Takaba Hideyoshi. Akihito came into their life the next year but he stayed an only child because they had issues to conceive. His father developed a business by himself and never looked back to his former family. He also set up a trust fund for his son as his own father did for him so that he could was pleased him in his life. Akihito revealed himself to be a very smart and talented child. He was born with an uncommon beauty with his pale honey coloured hair, hazel eyes and pink lips. Takaba Minako was always saying that he was their angel and he shouldn't cut his hair. Therefore, by the time he was turning 18, his hair was long to his waist. The next year when he was entering vocational university to because an elementary teacher, his father cousin came to them because he had a fight with his father and wanted his help to find a job. His father with his gentle heart and despite the way he was treated in the past, decided to help him. Three years later, his father would regret his decision as he had to file for bankruptcy, was accused of money embezzlement he didn't commit, and sentence to prison, and the real perpetrator which was his father cousin, also caused some other people death and fled. That fateful day their world crashed, and an event even more antagonizing was that Takaba Minako was found with a stomach tumor. Until his death, Akihito swore he would find this monster and make him pay._

 **A/N: This one is rather short don't mind it very much. The best is to come, please comment**


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: First contact

 _Five years later_

Akihito was rushing out the train station and slaloming through the crowd to get quickly to the T.I.H where his mother has been transferred for an operation that could save her life after four years of chemotherapy. The operation went okay but she fell into coma three months ago, and just thirty minutes ago, the hospital called to say she had woken up; it was . He skipped the reception desk and the elevator, and engaged the stairs by four towards the third floor. He stopped in front of her room and slowed his breath, then he slid the door and saw her. And she saw him.

-Aki! My baby, come to mama, she said softly holding out a thin arm

Tears started flowing from his eyes without his consent as he run into her embrace. He cried out all the stress, the frustration and the hurt that had been the whirlwind of his life the past few years. They stayed like this for a long time before they have to separate because the doctors came in the room. They told Akihito that his mother was all clear with no risk of fallback, and all she has to do is to rest. Akihito then asked when she could be released and travel, they answered by the end of next week. They made last checking, congratulated them and finally exited the room. Akihito returned his eyes on his mother, assessing how thin and pale she was.

-Thanks mother for coming back to me, muttered Akihito leaning in again in his mother arms

-Your father and you is all I have, I couldn't leave without fighting

-You should rest as the doctor said. I'll come tomorrow to spend the day with you. Besides I should call the family in Kyoto, they will be so happy. They will want to prepare for your arriving as well

-Are you not coming with me?

-I want to try putting my teaching skills to use. I've had an interview this morning and if they call me, I would have to start on Tuesday as a temp teacher. If I don't like it there, I'll come back to Kyoto. I promise to visit

-Fine my Aki, you are right. You should start to live your own life now, you've done so much for this mother of yours without complaining, she said gently caressing his cheeks

-And I'll do it again and again because I love you mama

-I love you too my baby

Akihito left one hour later after calling their family in Kyoto, and his father in prison who cried of relief over the phone. He decided to walk home to clear his head. Four years ago, when all the tragedy happened, Akihito decided to not let himself being overwhelmed by the situation, with the support of his family. The treatment for his mother was costly but they could shoulder it. He had to use his funds to cover the deficiencies caused by that monster wrongdoings and it left enough to shoulder his studies. He followed his educational cursus, and at the same time he took care of his mother, accompanying her to her chemotherapy sessions. He completed his educational degree in two years but had to go a bit longer for some internship at a local elementary school. In the last year, he had to transfer university to Tokyo in order to support his mother, who had to go through a new treatment that led to her operation. He put his life aside and focused on studying and looking after her, going as far as studying in the hospital lobby to there for her. The day he had his final exams was the day of her operation; he knew everything so it took him only one hour to complete everything and then run to the hospital. The operation was already done by the time he arrived, and the doctors told him she was in reanimation. It took her one month to wake up and she went into coma three weeks later. But now that she was awake, there was nothing retaining him from accomplishing his objectives. He had played stock with what remain of his fund and accumulated quite a fortune. He wanted to give it back to his father to compensate what that monster took from them. That night Akihito slept easily after all this years of stress.

Akihito was again rushing but this time to get in time at the station. He received a text two hours ago stating that he had to present himself at Fujiita private elementary school for a final interview. He had spent such a nice time this weekend with his mother and here he was again stressing about a prospect position. This school was one of the most prestigious and he didn't hope they would call him back with having no real experience.

Sitting in the Vice-headmaster office, the interview was going on pretty well, but if there was one thing off, it was the look the man in front him was sending, like a lecherous, disgusting look. Over the years, Akihito's outer appearance didn't change very much: he had a youthful face despite being 24 years old, his big eyes with shiny hazel color. The only difference would be his silky pale honey colored hair which has been cut to stay just after his shoulders. However, he didn't formalize himself, it must be his stress playing at hand.

-So can you start tomorrow? Today the one you're replacing is starting his maternity leave tomorrow

-Of course. If it's not too I would like to have the outline of the class program to know what they have already covered

-Sure, follow me Takaba-san

When he received the syllabus, he asked if he could wait explore the school and meet the teacher he was going to replace. He walked around for a while until he heard the bell ring and saw children getting out of classes. He went into the empty corridor and motions himself towards the teacher common room that was showed to him earlier. When he was almost there, there was a staircase at his right from which he could ear sobs. He couldn't bear to hear those soft cries so he went towards them. There, in a not very well lit corner there was a little boy crying and Akihito approaches him, kneeling to his level.

-Why are you are here alone? Asked Akihito softly

The boy eyes looked into his and he was surprised by their golden nuance, but he said nothing continuing to so wimp. Akihito removed a clean handkerchief with his initials from his bag and set on wiping the tears and calming the boy.

-What is your name? asked Akihito

-My papa said not to say it to strangers, he answered

-And he is right, but I'll start to teach here tomorrow so I want to help you as a teacher

The boy hesitated a bit before Akihito was able to saw relief and trust in his eyes

-My name is Asami Yuuji

-Nice to meet you Yuuji-kun. Why are you crying here alone? The bell rang and your papa must be looking for you

-Papa comes rarely to take me home, it's my uncles that come most of the time

Really those rich people and their lack of involvement, but he would deal with that later

-So why are you crying? He asked again, some classmates teased you or bullied you?

He nodded

-It will be mother day soon, and since I don't have a mama, some boys are making fun of me because I won't have anybody to recite my poem to

-You don't have a mama? Said Akihito sad for the boy

-Papa said she had to go in the sky

-Listen maybe your mama is not with, but I'm sure that even in the sky she loves a lot lot. So you can write your poem and address it to and you will be the coolest because you won't pay attention to their mockery, ok? So stop crying and go out in the yard, your uncle must be waiting for you

-Thank you onee-san! Said the boy cheerfully and run off

-It's "onii-san" though, said Akihito slowly, a bit embarrassed

-Takaba Akihito-san?

Akihito turned around to be faced with a very pregnant person named Takato-sensei. He was the teacher he was supposed to replace

-The vice-headmaster told me about you so I was waiting in the common room, but since you were not coming I thought you were lost since the school grounds are very large

-Ow I'm sorry, making you walk around with you pregnant and all

-No, it's okay, you don't know around here very much

-Actually, I saw a student crying alone in a corner. I couldn't ignore it

-That's so kind of you! Cheered Takato-sensei, even though you haven't started yet. You must be made for being a teacher If you are able to show so much compassion to somebody you don't know. What was that student name?

\- Asami Yuuji-kun

-Oh my! That's must be fate. He is one of my student

-Really?

Takato-sensei nodded and they went to sit in the common room to discuss things. Their tchat lasted one hour and then Akihito left the school. He was so happy to start tomorrow, and Takato-sensei seemed like a nice person. He hoped the students will like him

 **A/N: Here we go, i hope you'll stay with me til the end. Please coment onegai**


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Second contact

 _Back at when Yuuji ran off towards the exit_

When little Yuuji got out of the corridor, he was surprised to see who came to get him today.

-Papa! Cried out Yuuji, running towards his father

He was so rare for his papa to get him so he was very happy. As he run into his papa embrace, he was lifted with strong arms. His papa, Asami Ryuichi was the coolest and the best

-I'm so happy to see you papa, said Yuuji with glittering eyes

-I'm happy to see you too, my boy, said Asami back with a soft look in eyes

They got into the car and Yuuji sat on his papa lap, facing him. Asami saw the mischievous look in his son eyes before he was assaulted of butterfly kisses all over his face, which he countered by tickling the little boy who started giggling and admitted defeat. Yuuji used the silk handkerchief he received from the angelic onee-san from earlier.

-Where did you get this Yuuji? Asked Asami frowning

-A very pretty one-san gave it to me when I was cry- and then he stopped talking. He didn't want his papa to know he had been bullied because he knew his papa could get really angry when something bad happened to him because he loved him a lot

-Crying? What happened? Who's the responsible? Asked Asami suddenly serious

-I-it wasn't like that papa. A classmate told us a very funny joke and since I was laughing too much I started to cry a lot.

-Are you sure, Yuuji? You'll tell me if anything happened right? Insisted Asami

Yuuji nodded strongly, hopping to convince his papa

-And who's this "pretty onee-san"?

-She said she was starting as a teacher tomorrow but I think I forgot her name

-I see. Thank her properly when you see her again, like I told you okay?

-Yes sir, answered Yuuji beaming. Ah right, before I forget there is a school open door this Friday. Will you be able to come? Asked Yuuji hopeful, but if you can't it's okay

-Will you be happy if I came?

-Very very happy

-Then I'll come my boy, said Asami hugging him and patting his hair.

They got home and had a family bath, ate dinner that Kirishima brought them, and after digesting, Yuuji went to do his homework. Yuuji was content with how this Monday ended even though it started sadly with the mockery of his classmates. He hoped he would be able to meet the pretty onee-san again to thank her for comforting him and her kindness. When he was done with his assignment, he brushed his teeth, and his papa tucked him in and wished him a good night.

The next morning at school, Yuuji got a very big surprise when the bell rang for the first period of the day. In fact, the pretty onee-san who was actually an onii-san was presented to them as their new homeroom teacher because Takato-sensei was having his baby. When he entered the room, all the little students, both boys and girls were captivated by his beauty. After he was introduced as Takaba Akihito-sansei (Yuuji remembered now), and the vice-headmaster left, everyone started asking questions, some asking about his age, if he was married, if they could marry him when they got older. Takaba-sensei tried to answer kindly to all the questions with a gentle smile and a faint blush on his face, and finally started the class. Yuuji recognized that even though Takato-sensei was good, Takaba-sensei was even better. At the end of the day, Yuuji approached him to talk to him

-Ano Takaba-sensei?

-Oh! Yuuji-kun. Nice to meet you again

-Me too sensei. I came to thank you for your help yesterday

-Ow you are so polite! It was my pleasure

Yuuji looked into his bag for the handkerchief and realized he forgot it at home

-I'm sorry sensei but I forgot the tissue you gave to me yesterday at home

-Don't worry about that, I have spare ones, you can't keep it if you want

-Really?

Takaba-sensei nodded at him and he beamed with a big smile. He bowed respectfully to his teacher saying goodbye and then left. He was so in a good mood that he wasn't sad his papa couldn't come today. And when his papa, came home that night, Yuuji excitedly to him about his new teacher, and sang his praises until it was time to go to bed


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Love in the eyes part 1

When Akihito got back home that Tuesday night after his first day as teacher, he felt content. Everything went well as a whole: the other teachers welcomed him warmly especially Kou-sensei who was the husband of Takato-sensei, the kids were all receptive and accepted him especially Yuuji-kun, the kid he comforted the day before who came to greet and thank him personally, so cute. The only bad point would be that he was still feeling uneasy around the vice-headmaster but he could deal with it. The week schedule was packed especially with open door day on Friday, but he promised himself to visit his mother on Friday before she was discharged the next day when his uncle and aunt were coming to bring her back to Kyoto for her to rest.

He went through the week like he was floating in the air as everything went so smoothly, if not for the little conflict between Yuuji-kun and Soga-kun. It was a fact that Yuuji-kun was more popular and the other boy seemed to have declared Yuuji his rival for whatnot reason. It started Wednesday at lunch time because Yuuji-kun came to offer some of his bento to him. Akihito accepted and gave some of his back to Yuuji as well; seeing this Soga-kun cried to unfairness and started accusing Yuuji-kun of trying to keep the attention of sensei on himself, make the eyes of all the other students on them, the class falling silent

-You went to give your lunch to sensei so that you could be his favorite, that's so stupid, snarled Soga-kun

-It's you who are stupid. I've share my lunches with everyone in the class, answered back Yuuji-kun

-You never gave me anything, bit back Soga-kun and at that, Akihito understood that Soga-kun wanted to be friends with Yuuji-kun but was using the bad method by picking on him

-It is because you are mean to me. The other day you mocked me because I don't have a mama

The other students gasped and started saying that Soga-kun was mean and wicked

-But it's the truth! Said Soga-kun embarrassed

-Maybe you have your mama but I'm still smarter than you

And before Akihito could intervene, Soga-kun pushed Yuuji-kun ho fell on his butt, his lunch spilling on the floor. Yuuji started crying over his spilled lunch and Akihito tried to comfort him; the other students came around and took Yuuji by the hand. They regroup their little desks, start putting their lunch together and invite Yuuji to eat with them, who calmed down and thank them. Soga-kun seeing that he was left alone started crying as well; Akihito sighed heavily and went to him. After he calmed down, he sat with him until the end of the break. For the rest of the day, there was a silent tension in the class, so when the bell rang signaling the end of classes, Akihito took Yuuji-kun and Soga-kun apart.

-Listen to sensei boys. Fighting is not good and you should be friend with everyone, so apologize to each other, Akihito instructed

They were pouting at each other and reluctant so Akihito chose another approach.

-Soga-kun you want to be friends with Yuuji-kun right? That's why you want his attention ne? said Akihito gently. The boys gasped, Yuuji from surprise and Soga from embarrassment

-You want to be my friend? Asked Yuuji slowly, confused

Soga-kun didn't answer but nodded rapidly and averted his eyes blushing furiously

-But you are always mean!

-That's your fault! The first day of school when we were sitting next to each other, I asked your name but you ignored me

-That's because I just transferred school and I was mad at my papa. I'm sorry to have ignore you and I'm sorry for saying you were stupid

-I'm sorry too for saying a thing about your mama and about you being stupid

Akihito make them shake hands, told them to apologize to their classmates the next day and then let them go. They were so cute at this age, and Akihito even though it was tiring, thought it was worth it. And like this Friday came, and Akihito struggled a bit to put everything into place in such a short time. Since he knew he had only his father, Akihito asked Yuuji-kun if his father was coming and he said yes. Akihito wasn't convinced since it seemed that Yuuji father was a very busy man as it was always one his uncle who came to get him after class.

So on Friday, he received the parents and discussed their children with each of them. He received positive reactions from them as their said their children were praising each time they came home. When it was near the end of the event, Yuuji-kun came bursting into the room and greeted him with a happy face, and following him a tall man with dark hair, strong jawline and an overall handsome face. He was clad in an Italian three pieces and wore shiny black shoes. He oozed manliness and power; and Akihito totally agreed with the people who swooned when he entered the room. Akihito hazel eyes met his golden ones, and he was instantly infatuated. But when he came to him and introduced himself in a baritone voice that sent hot shivers down his spine, Akihito was strike by lighting and he flushed: it was love at first sight with the parent of his (favorite) student


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Love in the eyes part 2

When Asami started living alone with Yuuji one year later after his birth, he didn't thought it would flow so easily for him about parenting. His mother helped as much as she could but he didn't want to rely on her too much. And that's how now that Yuuji was nearing 5 years old, they had a very close relationship and he loved the little boy dearly. His parents had from time to time pressured him to marry so that he would settle down and Yuuji could have a mother figure. However, Asami didn't want to as around him there were only gold diggers, egocentric and fade women who didn't have an ounce of motherly bone in them. He preferred to have seldom one time relationships to relieve himself, it was enough until he found a person worthy that Yuuji would like, it was the most important; Yuuji's happiness.

That particular Monday, he decided to get Yuuji after school because he had been very busy lately and they didn't spend a lot of time together. When his son saw him, he ran towards him and the happy expression on his face reinforced the decision Asami took to come today. They got into the car and played around a bit until Yuuji used a silken handkerchief with T.A initials on it, to wipe his tears from laughing too hard. He questioned the boy who told him that a "pretty onee-san" gave it to him because he was crying from laughing at a classmate joke. He kept his suspicions about that stranger to him, and decided he would look into it if it became abnormal.

However the next day, when he got home, Yuuji told him excitedly that they got a new teacher because the current one has to go on maternity leave. The said new teacher turned out to be the "pretty onee-san" who actually was an "onii-san", but it didn't matter as Yuuji said because he was prettier than any average lady. His son sang the praises of the teacher through all the night and the rest of the week as well, so that Asami wanted to meet such an amazing person that got his son all excited. He would get the occasion to do so on Friday because his son said there was an open door day at the school. They arrived late at the school that day but it suited Asami very well because he wanted the whole attention of this teacher in order to read his personality, and decide if yes or not this person would be allowed to stay around his son.

Yuuji ran ahead of him in the class to greet his teacher and said his name. Asami directed his head towards the person and he couldn't believe his eyes. What did Yuuji said about him already? That his teacher was "pettier than the average lady"? That description was too weak! The young man his eyes fell on looked drop dead gorgeous, almost ethereal, how could such a beauty exist and he didn't know about it? Asami looked into the young man eyes as he introduced himself and was astonished at their vibrant color, hazel, they were captivating and there was only one thing he could think about: he had to have him no matter what and never let go. And judging by the reaction of the young man had on his face, he wanted Asami as well.

He sat through the meeting, watching the teacher avoiding eye contact with him and blushing when it happened. He also watch the teacher interaction with Yuuji and how lovely and adorable they looked together. Asami guessed he would have to use an overload of his son cuteness-to which nobody could resist, not even him- to get what he wanted. At the end of the interview when they shook hands, Asami took his time to release him and looked at him for a long moment, making the young man flush with embarrassment. On their way to his parents' house where Yuuji would spend the night, Asami asked Yuuji what he thought about his sensei as a person

-I think Takaba sensei is a very kind and honest person. I like him a lot, said Yuuji naïvely unaware of his papa thoughts. Asami relaxed in his seat as he thought that coming to fetch his son from school every day was a very enjoyable trip he was decided to make.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Wheels of fate part 1

 _May 5_ _th_ _, Friday_

Akihito was standing before the mirror in his bathroom to steady his negative feelings. Since that fateful day, that was also his birthday, Akihito hated it and didn't want to celebrate it anymore. He was stressed, anxious and irritable as if he was reviving the arrest of his father at their house, when they were in the middle of the party. His quick court procedure and his incarceration in jail. And to add to the nightmare, his mother collapsing and the diagnostic of her cancer, and them losing his father company, all the struggles that he endured afterwards because of that irresponsible monster. However, he couldn't let this dark feelings get to him, at least not until he was back from work, the kids didn't have to be victim of his past.

Throughout the day, he felt off the track interiorly even if it didn't show and the weather accorded with his mood. At lunch, he received a call from his mother wishing him a happy birthday; he didn't want to spoil her joy so he feigned happiness, even the weird attitude of the vice-chairman was over him. The end of the classes arrived quickly and he dismissed the class, not paying attention to Yuuji sad face. He stayed in the teacher room after working hours to prepare for next week, and it only when the guardian comes to tell him it's closing time that he gathers his belongings and leave the school grounds. He decides to walk home in order to clear his head and evacuate his mind tremor. Near Shinjuku, he took a detour through the park even though it was already quite dark. He has been walking in the park for thirty minutes when he saw a group of three teenagers that looked like delinquents gathered around a small figure. He approaches and listen to what they were saying.

-Hey kiddo what are you doing here alone? Started one of them but the child didn't answer

-Oi my nii-san here is talking to you answer

-It's none of your business, leave me alone, said the child and Akihito recognized Yuuji voice. Why wasn't he home yet? Akihito couldn't let him at the mercy of these thugs!

-Anyway, the place where you are sitting is our territory so give us money for the fee

-I might be a child but at least I know that the park is a public place, battered back Yuuji

One of them grabbed Yuuji by the collar, shaking him while yelling at him

-Are you insulting us brat? Give the money if you don't want to be hurt

-Let go or my papa will find you and you'll be sorry! Cried Yuuji, tears flowing out of his eyes

-Ow the little baby is crying

-That's enough! Akihito shouted

The thugs turned around and the one holding Yuuji released him and he fell on the floor

-Takaba-sensei!

-Come here quickly Yuuji-kun, ordered Akihito and the child ran into his arms. He asked him if he was okay and the child said yes; he inspected him for any injuries before refocusing his eyes on the deliquents

-How can you mistreat a child like this and ask money out of him? Have you no shame

-What is your deal pretty babe? We weren't doing anything wrong. Maybe if you come play with us…, as they approached

-NO! Takaba-sensei they are mean and stupid, don't go with them, pleaded Yuuji

One of them try to attain Yuuji but Akihito hid him behind

-Don't even try that, threatened Akihito as he kicked him in middle; he hope they would just give up. He only knew basic self-defense, he couldn't deal with all of them if it got ugly

-It hurts, you bitch, he groaned out of pain on the floor

-Don't think you won't get payback, said one of his friends as he readied himself to punch him and Akihito expected it but nothing came as he heard the strident sound of a whistle. Akihito opened his eyes and saw three policemen coming towards them from behind the thugs

-Stop right there, you, one them instructed as the thugs tried to flee. They cuffed them, and asked Akihito to follow them as well. They went to the nearest police station and were interrogated

-Tell me your name and the whole story

-My name is Takaba Akihito and this child name is Asami Yuuji, and I'm his sensei-

-Asami Yuuji? Asked the policeman, as in Asami Ryuichi son?

-Yes, how do you know? Asked Akihito

-We received a signal that Asami Ryuichi was looking for his son, he is very influential you know. We'll give him a call to let him know so tell me the rest.

-Thank you. I was coming from the school and strolling in the park when I saw those three were annoying a small kid, I'm a teacher so I couldn't let it pass. As I was coming closer I heard their conversation and they were asking money out of him

-You are lying, you bitch and you have no proof

-You are the one lying, said Yuuji, you even tried to hit me and Takaba-sensei

-Shut pu brat, said one of the thugs

-You should be the ones shutting it you stupid, said the policeman as he hit them on the head with a stack of paper, there are cameras in the areas it will be easy to verify

-And if it's not enough, started Akihito, I recorded their voices, he finished looking at them with determination

-You look like teenagers so we'll let you call your parents. This kid father is very powerful, pray for him to be merciful towards you for what you tried to do to his son.

Akihito and Yuuji were sat into a waiting room, and Akihito asked for some first-aid equipment to tend Yuuji bruises on his palms.

-Yuuji-kun, why were you alone out there at this hour? Didn't one of your uncles come to get you?

-They did, but when I got home papa wasn't there so I called him and he said he would come home late so I should sleep when my uncle told me to. I left the house before my uncle could catch me because I got upset and papa is stupid for forgetting what day it was today, my uncles as well, said Yuuji while wimping

-Did he promise you something little one, asked Akihito a bit angered at Asami-san

-It's my birthday today, Takaba-sensei. I thought since in the morning he forgot he would remember later and welcome me with a surprise but there was nothing

Akihito eyes widened at what he heard. How could he forget that! He remembered seeing it in the student's files because it was the same day as his; he was so centered on his misfortunes that he ignored the world around him and he was sorry because he liked Yuuji very much

-I'm sorry Yuuji-kun, me too I forgot

-I'm not mad at you sensei. Today, you looked not well so I didn't want to disturb you with my problems

Seeing that this cute kid was born the day bad things happened to him, he decided that maybe that day wasn't curse and he shouldn't dwell too much on it. It could have happened any other day and it would have been the same

-Actually today's my birthday as well, said Akihito softly

-Really sensei?

-Really so Happy birthday to you Yuuji-kun, thanks for being born today

-Thank you sensei, Happy birthday to you too

-They must have call your father now so he must be coming. I know you were upset but when he'll come you should apologize for leaving like that, he must have worried a lot. And he must be sorry also so don't be too hard on him ok?

-You'll stay with me sensei? Asked Yuuji with a little voice, lips trembling and big teary eyes

-Yes, said Akihito with a sigh, as if he could resist such cuteness! He just hoped everything went okay


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Wheels of fate part 2

Asami worries the second Kirishima tell him Yuuji run off and disappeared of the apartment building, and they didn't know where he went And it was entirely his fault because he forgot his son's birthday, he has been drowned under work but it wasn't relevant as his mother made him realize when she called She had wanted to ask if they were having dinner together for Yuuji's birthday and when he didn't answer she knew he had forgotten. And as soon as she hang up, ordering him to fix it, he received the dreadful news from Kirishima, who realized as well he had forgotten, even Suoh. Wow they were really done for, forgetting the precious child birthday. They throw a signal to all the police stations in the surroundings to put a lot of help on the research, and as he was waiting for some news, he thought of how he could handle it and if his baby would forgive him easily

Two hours later, he was losing hop that it wasn't a kidnapping when the phone rang

-Asami

-Asami-sama, I'm agent Souma from the police station of the 30th district of Shinjuku. Your son was found in the park

-Is he fine?

-Well, you'll see when you'll arrived, and the line was cut off

Asami groaned because he didn't understand the meaning of that damn policeman words? Was it that difficult a yes or a no? He shrugged it and called Kirishima to tell him the news so he could put a stop to the signal. Since he was still at Sion, he would have to wait anxiously for them to come and get him before heading to the said police station. He was relieved that his baby has been found but he still had a big war to battle: getting his apology accepted. Asami Ryuichi never bow to anyone, not even the authorities but his son was the only one who had power over him. His phone biped, tearing him from his reverie and he took the elevator towards the lobby, which he exited quickly to board the car and Suoh drove the car to the police station in Shinjuku.

At the reception, he asked for that agent Souma and they showed him to his desk. The agent got up and greeted him but Asami ignored it and asked what happened and where was his son. The agent explained to him as he was showing them to the waiting room the altercation of the boy with the thugs, and the godsend arrival of his teacher. Teacher? Takaba-sensei was the one who found him? If this wasn't a dire situation Asami would have laughed at how life was playing him. He had wanted to get to know the pretty boy and asked Kirishima to run a background check on him but he had been so overwhelmed with work that he hadn't opened it yet, it was still at home, closed in his drawer of his office.

The door of the waiting room opened and the sight that was offered to their eyes has Asami stress melt away. Here was Takaba-sensei holding his cute son on his lap, them talking in a low voice and giggling. He didn't have the heart to break but the dreadful agent was the one to call out to them.

-Takaba-san, Asami-sama is here

Their eyes turned in their directions and Yuuji averted his eyes from his father. Ouch! That hurt, he was still very angry. They entered the room and closed the door behind them as Takaba-sensei was standing up with Yuuji hiding behind him

-Yuuji, papa is here come to me, said Asami with a soft tone

- _Iyada,_ I don't want to. Papa is mean and I hate you, said Yuuji from behind his sensei

-Yuuji-kun, that wasn't what you were supposed to say, admonished Akihito with his teacher voice

-I'm sorry for running off like this, don't be angry I won't do it again, Yuuji added in a little cute voice

The adults in the room didn't know if they should laugh or coo at his cuteness and Asami was never angry. He approached Akihito silently crouched down

-Papa is sorry too to have forgotten my precious birthday and I'm not angry at you, I promise it'll never happen again, will you forgive me and come out?

-We are sorry as well Yuuji-sama, said Kirishima and Suoh

Yuuji popped his head out, clenching at Akihito thighs, his face flushed pink with teary eyes

-Really papa, you are not mad? Asked Yuuji his cheeks puffed

-For sure I'm not mad, come here my boy, answered Asami, and Yuuji came into his arms and Asami sigh in relief as he stood up his son in his arms

-I love you papa, I don't hate you

-And I love you too son, tell me anything you want

-Thank you sensei, it happened like you said, he is not mad

-See? I told you, said Akihito with wink. Akihito sighed as it was all over. Through their reconciling process, he had been standing there like a statue, watching father and son antics around his feet, blushing furiously at Asami-san proximity to them

-Thank you Takaba-sensei, said Asami as well, I'll be forever grateful

-No, no it's nothing. It was lucky I was passing there because I stayed late at school. Anybody would have done the same. Besides, I'm angry at you for forgetting his birthday sir even though it's not my business

-No, you are right, it really won't happen again

-On that, I think I should take my leave. Happy birthday again Yuuji-kun, have a good time with your family

-Are you going to party with your family as well sensei? It's your birthday too

The three other men in the room, were stunned at the information they just received

-Don't worry about me, it's not important, I live alone so I was just going to-

-I can't accept that, what can we do my Yuuji? asked Asami playfully to his hand

-Let's go have dinner with Takaba-sensei

-Accepted

-H-huh?!

He didn't know what and how it happened, but he found himself in the back of a car with Yuuji between him and Asami

-Call Sudou at Dracaena and tell him to ready a room, he has thirty minutes, let's go Suoh.

Dracaena? Wasn't it that fancy place in Ginza? He couldn't let Asami-san do that, he should convince them to let him go

-Ano, Asami-san, you know you are not obliged to that, I'm perfectly fine by myself; argued Akihito

-But you helped so much with Yuuji, I can let it go like that

-But I did it out of kindness, not to get something out of it

-I know that that's why I want to thank you. It's only dinner and it would make Yuuji so happy, right son?

-Oh yes Takaba-sensei please stay, said Yuuji with catty eyes, cheeks puffed with lower lip trembling. Waouw, the cutie strategy at which he couldn't say no

-Fine, I'll come, resigned Akihito and turning to Asami he asked, tell me Asami-san how do you live everyday with so much cuteness overload?

-I don't live Takaba sensei I survive, said Asami deadpan, I survive


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Love charade

Akihito followed timidly after Asami-san and Yuuji-kun as they entered the club Dracaena. He had been at fancy laces in the past but still, he never felt at his place. His parents never raised him to act arrogantly because they had a bit much more than anybody else, because puff like that it could be gone like it happened to them. They were greeted by a young blond man with a pretty face and blue eyes and a mole on his chin. He looked at Akihito with contempt and turned to guide them to a private room, ignoring Akihito which suited him very well.

-What do want to drink Takaba-sensei, asked Asami when they sat a round set table, with Yuuji between them

-I'm not really good with alcohol so a glass of sparkle water, please

-And you son, what do you want to drink?

-I want…apple juice papa

Asami passed their order to Sudou and asked him to bring back menu. He also told Kirishima discreetly to get two little cake for the birthday boys. Their drinks came in along with the menus. Asami told Sudou to go back to his affairs and to send In another waiter to take their order. Sudou bowed and left, but not before sending a mocking look to Akihito. What was the problem with this guy? They didn't even know each other. Pfft, his mind must be twisted. However, when he opened the menu, he understood why the guy was amused. All the dishes names in the menu were written in French. He looked at Yuuji and saw him seeking his father help to choose and assumed all the menu were the same. Lucky for him, he learned the language at an intermediate level so it was good. The waiter came to take their order: Asami chose duck meat served with salad verde, Yuuji chose lasagna and Akihito went for a terrine of nine vegetables and he said it in French without realizing it. Everybody was looking at him that's when he realized what he has done so he repeated his order and the waiter left.

-I'm impressed Takaba-sensei that you speak French but why did you place your order in French?

-The menu was all written in French right? Inquired Akihito

-No, ours weren't

-Then there must have been a mixed up. It wasn't that bad so it's okay

-I told you Takaba-sensei was the best teacher ever

-And you, you are the cutest son ever, said Asami

They dined in a playful atmosphere and when Yuuji asked to go to the restroom, Asami took upon this opportunity to ask Takaba-sensei out

-Takaba-sensei what are you doing tomorrow night?

-Nothing in particular, I planned to call my mother and that's it, I'm quite the loner

-Then, will you accept to have dinner with me?

-Isn't it enough right now? You don't have to invite me again. You must have other things more entertaining to do than spend your Saturday night with me. I'm rather boring

-Don't sell yourself short and let me be judge of that. Accept to see me tomorrow

-We can't do that sir, Yuuji-kun, your so is my student, we shouldn't be doing this, it's improper

-What is happening outside the boarders of the school concerns us and us only, accept my proposition Takaba-san

-You are very persistent but I'll still refuse

-I never admit defeat over something I want therefore here, he said as he fished out his card from his suit, take it and call me tomorrow when you have thought it over. And if your answer is still negative, since you are not a coward I want you to tell it to me face to face

-The answer will be the same, said Akihito before Yuuji entered the room

Asami make a sign to Kirishima and five minutes later two cakes with candles lit made their entry. On them it was written "Happy Birthday Yuuji" and Happy Birthday Akihito". Akihito palmed his face not believing it, but he complied anyway. Yuuji was happy but looked tired and was nodding off, so they just packed the cakes and left. While Asami was carrying his son, Akihito had his little bag in his hands. They didn't speak, but watched the small boy sleeping on his father lap. They dropped Akihito near his area and they left. It was only when he was opening the door that he saw he still had Yuuji small bag with him. He called Asami on the spot to tell him to turn back.

-Asami

-Asami-san? Its Takaba sensei

-Takaba-san is everything okay?

-Yuuji-kun bag stayed in my possession, maybe if you could turn back…

-It would be difficult we are already home so maybe tomorrow, when we are supposed to see each other. Your cake stayed with us as well, we could exchange them. I'll be waiting at Dracaena for you

-You planned all of this didn't you?

-I don't know what you are talking about Takaba-san. I'm saving up your number, good night, and he cutoff the call

The arrogant fellow! How could he play him like this when Akihito was to ignore his attraction towards the handsome bastard? Yes he would go tomorrow but only to refuse him properly so he could continue his life calmly.

Unbeknownst to them, someone that has been following Akihito since he left the school saw them together when they entered and exited Dracaena, even worse took pictures of it.


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Enter the family and extra§§§§§

8.1-Asami family

Asami brought Yuuji next morning to his parent's estate in the outskirts of Tokyo. It was a big and ancient traditional house with a little wooden bridge over a pond filled with red fish. There was also the usual bamboo fountain with bamboo trees and traditional garden well taken care of. Yuuji like to come to his grandparents and they love him the same. They congratulated him for turning five and offered the atlas of sea creature he always wanted. He was so happy and excited that he started battering his exciting school days, and his new best friend; but what caught his grandparent's attention more especially his grandmother was the mention of his pretty new teacher, how kind he has been, and his papa liked him a lot. As Asami sensed that he would be harassed of questions and didn't want to hear any of it, he took his leave before it could happen. But if he had supported the questioning for a moment, he could have heard his son saying that he would be very happy if his sensei became his mama

*Uncle Kirishima and Uncle Suoh

Asami-sama has been in a very good mood since he met Yuuji-sama new teacher even though he had requested a background check that has yet to be opened. Kirishima and Suoh knew how much Asami-sama loved Yuuji-sama even though in the beginning it wasn't easy: the three of them went to the sleepless nights and baby cries of the beginning. They got attached to the boy and would do anything to protect him, even from a simple teacher. When Kirishima saw that teacher picture, he thought it was a scam, but as he saw him in reality (he really looked angelic) at the police station, and the way he was interacting with Yuuji-sama. helped them understand the young master adoration and their boss fascination.

8.2-Akihito family

Akihito call his mother in the morning to learn about her health and the other family members

-Mom? How are you today

-I'm fine my baby and you on your new work? Is everything okay? Everybody is nice?

-Well, yeah. My students are cute as well, I'm very satisfied. What about Uncle and Grandmother?

-They are already having ceremonies and are very bus but they think about you. So when are you getting your own ones?

-My own ones? What are you talking about?

-Kids, babies I mean. Are you planning to make me a grandmother in a near future?

-I don't know about that mama

-I let it go for now. When can you come to visit?

-Maybe by the end of next month, _Natsuyasumi_ _dakara_

-I see. We'll be waiting for you then

They talked a bit more, over two hours especially and Akihito learned that since their debts have been dealt with, and his father was a good inmate, he may have the possibility to be free on word by the end or next year. Akihito almost cried over the phone when his mother thanked him for all he did during all these years. She had to rest so they bid each other and promised to call again

*P.O.V of bitchy Sudou

Sudou Shuu had only one objective in his mind since he met Asami Ryuichi for the first time: being his life partner and benefit from all the money and privileges that came with it. That's why he always took care of his plastic and delivered perfect work performances so that there was nothing to say at times of inspections. What he didn't put in the equation was the arrival of a little boy-apparently his son judging the way they looked alike- and he tried to get closer to him but the brat seems to hate him. If this method didn't work he could always get into the father pants first, and the rest will flow effortlessly. And when he thought that, his plans were perfect, Asami-sama came yesterday night with a little tramp (a real beauty he should admit but he wasn't interested) and they had dinner together with his son who seemed to like him a lot. How did he bewitch the brat he didn't know. He understood them calling him "sensei" but couldn't catch the meaning. He tried to embarrass him by giving him a French menu but the waiter came back saying he could speak French. Really who was this person? Apparently, it was the brat and that tramp birthday and all he wanted was for them to leave him with his exasperation


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Hot melting

Akihito woke up on Saturday morning with his body tired, he didn't sleep well last night. He kept turning sides in his bed because he kept on thinking about Asami-san forwardness at asking him out. He devoted his life to his studies, gaining money on stock markets, and taking care of his mother; he didn't had time for love and the perspective of a relationship stressed him out. He jumped out of bed and first thing decided to take care of this issue now before calling his mother, he wanted to spend all his day in. The phone rang two time before it was picked

-Asami

-Morning Asami-san

-Takaba-san? What a nice surprise in the morning. How can i help you?

-Can we meet now so you can get Yuuji-kun bag and we will be done with it? I still think it is a bad idea for us to meet outside school. We should keep our relationship to one as a teacher and parent

-I don't want to and I can't see you right as much as I would like to, I'm bringing Yuuji over to his grandparents where he will be spending the night. I'll call you and send a car to fetch you from your area so be ready, see you Takaba-san, and cut the call

The man didn't let him have his say and hang up again? Ok he will see what Akihito was made of tonight. He took a shower to calm his nerves and had breakfast after he had a heartfelt conversation with his mother on the phone. He sat at the table in the kitchen with his student's homework and quiz to mark, his computer on to record them numerically, and type his course outline until the beginning of the summer vacations. He was so immersed in his work that he didn't see the time pass he even skipped lunch. At three in the afternoon, he went to take a nap and set his alarm on . He hoped he could get some rest before the battle he had to fight tonight.

Asami went to Sion after he left Yuuji in the care of his parents. He loved them but sometimes they were too meddling, especially his mother. He never gave up on things he wanted and at the moment his upmost desire was to get to know Takaba-san. They doing nothing wrong, it was just that some people were too noisy about proper mannerisms. Tonight, he would seduce the boy and the end justified the mean. In no rush to day, he instructed Kirishima about the dispositions to make at Dracaena for two tonight and started working. He would stop around , go change and wait for him at the club.

Akihito woke up at the set time, and prepared himself slowly, unsure of the outcome of this night. He decides to dress soberly so as not to suggest anything: a black shirt with high collar and long sleeves that he tucked in a blue jean, wearing a red burgundy coat with black buttons and black tennis and let his hair down. He took his wallet with his ID card in it and put it in his coat pocket with his phone and grab Yuuji-kun bag and the gift for him-a big nyan cat pillow that he never got out his wrapping before exiting his apartment. He waited to be in the taxi before calling Asami

-Takaba-san, I'm happy to hear from you. Can I send a car to get you?

-Actually, I'm already on my way, I took a taxi

-So independent, I like it. Somebody will be waiting at the door for you

Akihito had thought his little rebellion would have thrown the man off but he didn't seem a bit faze by it, It wasn't going well for now. As the taxi dropped him off at the entrance, he saw one of Yuuji-kun uncle waiting for him and marches over to him

-Good evening Takaba-sama, my name is Suoh Kazumi, nice to meet you again

-Nice to meet you too Suoh-san. Can you please drop the Sama? he asked as he gave his two charges, Yuuji-kun talked so much about you to me that it's as if I know you

-I'm pleased to hear it but I can't do that

-Anyway, Akihito sighed, let's get over with it

-Please follow me inside

Suoh showed him to the elevator like yesterday but the floor was different his time. The room they entered was the same size of the one yesterday but this time the table was narrower, just for two people and was pushed near the window, there was a vase with roses in the middle. And standing next to it was Asami, a hand in the pocket of his dress pant, the other holding a glass with a brown liquid in it, him only wearing a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He looked so seductive and handsome, but he wasn't for Akihito, it was too good to be true and too good for him, and he was determined to tell him away from him, for his own good.

-Asami-sama, Takaba-sama has arrived

-Thank you Suoh you may leave

As Suoh left and closed the door, Asami diverted his eyes from the windows and looked at him. From the front he was even more…huh! What bad deed has Akihito done in his previous life to be tortured like this with someone he couldn't have?

-I'm happy to see you again, Takaba-san, said Asami as he approached him, posing the glass on the table

-Of course, you'll be happy Asami-san you plotted everything

-Really I don't know what you are talking about but let's make the more of this night

-I gave back Yuuji-kun bag, and I don't need to eat the cake, so I can go right? Like I told you I don't think it's wise for us to be spending time alone like this, so…

Akihito turned to leave when he was yanked back at his arm with a powerful grasp, and he find himself facing Asami again as a powerful arm rounded his small waist and brought their bodies closer to each other, he gasped as his eyes fell on the intense look Asami golden eyes were giving him

-W-wh-what a-are you doing Asami-san, let me go, muttered Akihito as he tried to free himself away. They were too close, it wasn't good, _really_ not good

-I'm stopping you from running away from me, from the way you feel about me that is the exact contrary of what you say

-You are not in my head or in my heart, you can't know what I feel

-It's true that I want to be in your heart, but I don't need to be in your head to know what you feel, your eyes show it all. They showed it since the day we met

-Then please ignore it, nothing good will come out of it

-I can't ignore it because that's what I want as well

Before Akihito could breathe his next words, Asami kissed him, lowering his mouth to his with a quick, clean sweep of his tongue across his lips. Asami captivated him then and there, snapping her composure and destroying the last hold he had on his control. He placed his hand on Asami chest when his mouth closed hungrily, greedily over his, almost eating him alive and unleashing a degree of passion he didn't know he had, Asami's tongue sending his senses reeling from the mastery of his lips. Moans escaped Akihito's lips beneath Asami demanding mouth while he tightened his grasp around his small waist, bringing him even more closer to him and making him aware of how masculine and strong his body was. A part of him was totally stunned at the depth of his need, his passion, his desire, but then another part wasn't. The recesses of his mind taunted that this was Asami Ryuichi, the man who had invaded his dreams for the past month. Asami, who practically made him catch his breath the first time he saw him. He uttered a low moan of protest when they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, and be grateful to Brenda Jackson, Kimani romance and Harlequin for inspiring me these hot scenes. There will be more in the future ;)**


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Cold shower

They stood that way for a while, neither ready to separate, too mesmerized and filled with raw emotions to say anything. Then Asami reached down and lifted his chin with the tip of his finger, meeting his gaze, and then lowered his mouth to his again. This kiss was gentler but was filled with a high degree of passion nonetheless. When he finally released his mouth again, he let out a shaky breath and murmured softly, "Now that you can deny what you really feel, let's have dinner" before going to open the door. Akihito regained his composure, removing his coat and went to sit while trembling, not trusting his legs. The blond guy from yesterday was in attendance again, and looking at him in disdain which he still didn't understand. They brought in a buffet so they could serve themselves, without any other interruptions, and Akihito stranded at what could happen when they would be totally alone again, his body shivering in apprehension. When the waiters left, Akihito heard a click and turned his head to the door, understanding that Asami locked it and looked up at him

-We can't have any other interruptions, can we? Said Asami while sitting opposite to him

-I-I guess

-The food is there for us to serve, but I'll rather have something else more appetizing, said Asami his voice low as he stared at Akihito's lips

-I-I I'm a bit hun-hungry, said Akihito standing abruptly, I skipped lunch after all. He approached the buffet holding a plate with a shaking hand

He looked over the exquisite food on the table but his mouth was dry, the taste from the kiss still on his tongue, and decided to go for a light meal and chose a salad of potatoes. He gasped, almost loosing grip on his plate when he felt Asami breath in his neck

-Please Asami-san don't sneak out on me like that

-I'm sorry for scaring you Takaba-san but…, he brought his hand to brush the hair away from Akihito neck placing a little peck on it, which earned a gasp and a deep blush,… seeing you near this table made me think about _eating you on it,_ he said in a whisper

-ASAMI-SAN, shouted Akihito his cheeks flamed and turning around in brusqueness his eyes narrowed, his hands free of the plate

-Ok ok I'll stop teasing you, said Asami with his hands raised in defeat, but you shouldn't scream like this. The person behind the door would think we are playing house

Akihito eyes widened at that and his head taking refuge in his palms and muttered, "Asami-san you are so mean to me". Asami chuckled and made him sat, he brought his food before him with a glass filled with sparkling water. He then proceed to serve himself and sat finally

-So Takaba-san, tell me about you, told Asami

-Only if you tell me about you as well

-It's fair. So how did you come to choose teaching as a career? Why not in business or healthcare?

-I don't think I could have done healthcare, just not for me but in business maybe I'm good with numbers. Actually, I've been told that I could do anything I wanted. I came to like teaching because my classmates started coming to me for the point they didn't understand and they said I was good, that's all. Besides, seeing how teenagers treat their teachers in high school, better have the cuties in elementary school. And you?

-Hum let me see, there is not much to tell: family business and the drive to create my own besides it

-That's all? What about Yuuji-kun?

-Yuuji came much later as a good addition in the equation

-I see…

-Why don't you ask what you want to know?

-What are you talking about?

-It's clear that you want to know about his mother

-I don't want to pry… just that I think that he misses her or something

-She died some time not too long after the birth so he doesn't know her, only i and my parents were there

-I'm sorry for your loss

-Hum… what about your family?

-My parents live in Kyoto where I was born and raised before transferring for university. I'm an only child

They were done eating without realizing so they set their plates asides and got themselves coffee. They discussed over another several minutes and suddenly Asami stood up

-What is it Asami-san? Is something wrong?

-Dance with me Akihito-kun

-D-dance? There is no music and I'm not a good dancer

-Dance with me, said Asami firmly reaching for his hand

Akihito gave in and let Asami direct him in the middle of the room and waited as Asami was talking in a low voice on his phone. As soon as he cut the call, a nice air of saxophone filled the room and Asami came back to him. He placed his arm around his waist, prompted Akihito right hand on his shoulder and took a hold of his left, and they started moving slowly to the music. Here and there, Asami posed little kisses over Akihito which he accepted and continued to move until the music stopped. This time Asami leaned in for a deep kiss, but gentle like a parting. When they separated, Asami said, "I think it's time to bring you back home though I'd like to spend all night with you. But it'll come in the future". He took Akihito coat and helped him in it and he unlocked the door for them to get out. When they reached the main room of the club Asami was stopped by some acquaintances so Akihito proceed to the door but halted when he saw the young blond attendant

-Whatever you think is happening between you is worthless. You are only a mere teacher. He would play with you and throw you, and Akihito recognizes the feeling in his words: jealousy, envy greediness. However, he couldn't answer because Suoh was coming behind him with a frown on his face

-That's not you are supposed to talk to Asami-sama esteemed guest Sudou, said Suoh with a menacing voice and the said Sudou gasped In horror for being discovered

-P-pl-please Suoh-sama, it was an error, tried Sudou terrified

-I'll report this to Asami-sama, apologize now!

-Wh-why should…. To that tramp, said Sudou in a mutter

-Don't try-

CLACK! Was heard as Sudou received a noisy slap from Akihito. How dare he? Akihito couldn't stay still and be insulted. Suoh and Sudou were stunned

-I tolerated your rudeness since yesterday with your mean stare because It didn't go beyond that. But this impolite talk is over the top. We don't know each other you have no right to insult me. I was ready to stop Suoh-san from saying something to Asami-san but now I don't care

-Who do you think you are? Because you had one dinner with him, you've catch him? Don't kid yourself, Asami-sama has high standards, shouted Sudou

-Obviously, that's why he never looked your way

-What?!

-He has a precious son that he want to protect and a viral person like you with all your wickedness and greediness is not _something_ he would want around Yuuji-kun. He is too precious

Clap clap clap clap, they heard behind Akihito and Asami came out from the dark, Akihito sighed out of relief, Suoh smirked and Sudou gasped

-I'll deal with you when I came back Sudou, said Asami in a cold tone that made Akihito flinched, let's go Takaba-san

At the entrance, a sports black car was waiting for them

-What is this Asami-san?

-I taking you back

-You are driving?

-Of course. I plan to say goodbye in a very special way and I don't want anybody else to witness it, said Asami with tease, making Akihito blush.

A shadow lurking across the road, was taking pictures of them before disappearing in the night.

They ride slowly through Tokyo roads until they arrive in Akihito apartment building area. Asami parked carefully and stops the engine; he looks Akihito way.

-Here we are Takaba-san

-Thank you for the dinner and the ride Asami-san

Asami leaned in but as Akihito thought he would kiss him he didn't, he just helped him out of the security belt. As he leaned back chuckling just a few inches from his face, Akihito realized that he did it on purpose and blushed annoyed

-Don't play with me Asami-san, please, said Akihito like a prayer

-Never Takaba-san, I only want to give you what you want, so tell me your last wish for tonight

-A-a k-k-iss, muttered Akihito

-As you wish

He adjusted his seat back and pulled Akihito on his lap, Akihito straddling him, almost laid on him. The first thing Asami did was seek out his tongue and the moment he captured it in his, Akihito was a goner. He started off slow, plying him with a deep, thorough kiss as if he wanted to get acquainted with the taste and texture of Akihito mouth, flicking the tip of his tongue all over the place, touching places he hadn't known a tongue could reach, while stirring up even more passion buried deep within his bones. For a timeless moment, heat flooded his body in a way it had never done before, triggering his heartbeat to quicken and the area between his thighs to throb. How could one man's kiss deliver so much pleasure? Elicit things from him he never knew existed? Before he could dwell on any answers to his questions, Asami deepened the kiss and began mating with his mouth with an intensity and hunger that made his stomach muscles quiver. It was a move he felt all the way to his toes. He felt himself becoming feverish, hot and needy. Asami wasn't holding back on anything and his tongue was playing havoc with his senses in the process. It was a work of art, a sensuous skill. The way he'd managed to wrap his tongue around his, only letting it go when it pleased him and capturing it again when he was ready to dispense even more pleasurable torture. Akihito had asked for this kiss and wasn't disappointed. Far from it. Asami was taking him over the edge in a way that would keep him falling with pleasure. His mouth seemed to fit his perfectly, no matter what angle he took. And the more it plowed his mouth hungrily, the more every part of his body came alive in a way he wasn't used to. He moaned deep in his throat when he felt the warmth of Asami's hands under his shirt that has been tucked out of his jean and wondered when had he slid his hands under it. When those hands slide over his butt cheeks, massaging them through the fabric of his jean, Akihito instinctively grinded against the bulge under it. As if Asami's fingers knew the impact they had on him, they held him tighter and closer, and intensifying the grinding against Asami. As Asami fingers slid in his pants, the callous palm touching his butt cheeks bare, Akihito pulled his mouth away from Asami's to throw back his head in one deep moan. But Asami didn't let him mouth stay free for long. He recaptured it as his fingers hardened the grinding in a way that almost made him weep, while Asami's mouth continue to ply him with hungry kisses. Suddenly Akihito felt a sensation that started at his midsection and then spread throughout his body like tentacles of fire, building tension and strains of sensuous pressure in its wake. Akihito's body instinctively pushed against Asami's middle just as something with in him snapped and then exploded, sending emotions, awareness and all kinds of feeling shooting all through him, flooding him with ecstasy. Although this was the first time he'd ever experienced anything like it, he knew what it was. Asami had brought him to his first earthshaking and shattering climax. He'd heard about them and read about them, but had never experienced one before. Now he understood what it felt like to respond without limitations to a man. When the feelings intensified, he pulled his mouth from Asami's, closed his eyes and let out a deep piercing scream, unable to hold it back. "That's it. Come for me, baby," Asami slurred thickly against his mouth before taking it again with a deep erotic thrust of his tongue. And he kept kissing Akihito in this devouring way of his until he felt deliciously sated and his body ceased its trembling. Asami finally released his mouth, but not before his tongue gave Akihito's lips a few parting licks. It was then that he opened his eyes feeling completely drained but totally satisfied.

Asami was still holding him as he was calming himself after such a raw experience

-How was it Takaba-san?

-It…it was incredible Asami-san

-After all of this, will you refuse to see me?

-i-i…

-Akihito, said Asami with a baritone voice to get his attention out of his haze, I can call Akihito right?

He nodded

-Don't worry, only when it's the two of us. Call me Ryuichi as well. Call me tomorrow so we can talk, ok?

- _Hai_ R-ryu-Ryuichi-san, he finally said in a sigh

-Good. Let's stay a bit like this

They spent several minutes before Asami helped him getting off of him back to his seat. He got out of the car and bid Asami goodbye; he watched as the car turned at the next corner and shakenly climbed the stairs to the second floor where his apartment was. When he closed the door, a message biped on his phone, "Sleep tight, and see you next time", it was from Asami. The next day passed in a haze, even his talk for hours over the phone with Asami was like a dream.

On Monday, he arrived at school early, energized with a big smile on his face, he went to his locker to keep his belongings. His eyes saw a brown envelope but saw nobody around that could have put it in there. He take it out and put his things instead closing his locker. He opened the envelope right there and almost dropped its contents. They were pictures of him and Asami from the weekend and a message telling him to stay away from Asami-san. He put them back inside and went to sit at his desk. That's what he wanted to avoid at all costs but Asami-san insisted and now…wait! The message "Stay away from Asami-sama, it is not for you", he heard it from somebody already: Sudou. His heartbeat was suddenly calm and decided he wouldn't play in the hand of that person and ignore it. He went to the incinerator and burned it, deciding as well not to tell Asami-san anything. He sent a good morning text to Asami-san and got back in, smiling.

Extra§§§§§

*Suoh P.O.V

He was sitting behind the doors as Asami-sama was inside with the young man, Takaba Akihito was getting outrageously teased by his boss. Throughout the night he heard the boy laugh, shout in embarrassment or even moan. His suspicions were confirmed when the boy came out of the room a bit dishelved and couldn't look at him. There was only one thing he could say to the boy: _Ganbatte_!

*Sudou P.O.V

Sudou was enraged, Asami-sama brought the tramp again, eve more frustrating Asami-sama ordered a buffet with drinks an d closed the door. Like this, Sudou couldn't barge in for whatever reasons he found. When he saw Suoh leaving his post for the restroom, he approached the door and tried to get any sounds from inside but all he could hear was music. He gave up and left before Suoh came back. He waited in the hall before the entrance, and when he saw the tramp coming alone, he warned him to stay away from Asami-sama but he didn't plan for Suoh to overhear or the tramp to slap him. The worse was when Asami-sama came out after hearing everything, He was done for!

 **A/N: Oh yeah! The angst is starting next chapter I don't know if I'll write it well but grab your seat. Keep up,** _ **wagaware o tomo-yo! Mata ne!**_


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Delicious and bitter

Over the days, they exchanged text and calls like they knew each other from a long time. Yuuji-kun came to him as well to thank him for the gift. They were nearing the month of June, which means he was only left with one month before ending his temp position at the beginning of summer vacation. He would have to get another temp position by September before he could get an appointment from the government next year. One night, he was coming out of the shower when his phone rang, it was Asami.

-Ryuichi-san?

-Akihito? Where were you? I was calling but you didn't answer

-I was taking a shower so I didn't hear

-I see. Akihito?

-Yes?

-I want to see you now

- _Ano_ , looking at the clock signaling Akihito said, "it's a bit late, you should rest. We could see each other tomorrow, it's the weekend"

-No I want to see you now, so open the door

-The door?

His bell rang and when he looked in the see-through to check, he saw Asami. He gasped and quickly opened the door, only wearing a loose t-shirt and black boxers brief.

\- My god! A-Ryuichi-san? What are you doing here at this hour?

-I told you I wanted to see you, he said looming over him

-Come in please

They proceed to the kitchen and Akihito was at the counter when he asked Asami if he wanted anything to drink. Since he didn't answer, Akihito turned around to look at him and found himself trapped between Asami and the counter.

-R-ryuichi-san, what's going on?

-I want you Akihito but I have to restrain myself

Akihito body shivered hot at his word and moved closer to him

-Do you really have to?

-Yes Akihito, it's not yet the time for us. However, we can do something else. Do you trust me?

-If it's like last time, yes, answered Akihito as he circled his arms around Asami's neck

Asami carried him by the thighs and brought him to the sofa laying him there gently and topping over him. His big hands roamed over Akihito's body under his t-shirt, lifting it to take a look at Akihito chest. Asami eyes darkened as he saw his creamy skin, with this inviting pink nipples. Asami kissed him again, hungrily this time before making his way down with a kiss path, nibbling at his neck skin, his collarbone; and when he latches on one nipple, Akihito shrieks and covers his mouth

-Don't quiet your voice Akihito, I want to hear that I'm making you feel good, Asami says in a raw voice holding Akihito hands over his head and resuming his task.

He latches from one to the other nipple, making Akihito gasps erotically, his body shivering with pleasure. Asami continues his way down while his other hand attempt at Akihito briefs elastic and Akihito mind become conscious again

-Wh-What are you doing R-ryuichi-san?

Asami only gave him a stare before his mouth moved downwards. Akihito nearly screamed when a hot, wet sensation surrounded his hardened little buddy down there. He could feel the tickling feeling when something moved and licked his penis' area, starting from the tip, down to his balls. Asami tasted him eagerly like he'd never eaten for years. The smell, the taste, it was intoxicating. Nothing could compare to this. Only this boy, only this naïve boy, could make his heart beat fast and his brain scream 'more'. He demanded more, he desired more. He unconsciously desired all of the blond, but he'll have to stop _for now_

"Ryuichi-san - pl ease.. I'm gon-na...", Akihito squealed after that, his voice grew a pitch higher than before. Pearls of cum were shot right to his mouth moments later. Asami diligently cleaned all of the boy's seeds using his tongue, and throat. Swallowing all of Akihito down his throat. He couldn't get enough. He wanted MORE. Asami lunged upwards again like a jaguar, fully looming over him like a predator would do to his prey. He placed his calloused finger on the boy's parted lips, "Suck it." Akihito didn't know what's gotten into him, he just complied. He let the fingers in, and sucked it dearly like a lollipop. His eyes got heavy and his cheeks flushed even more, making him looked like the finest feast that had ever existed. Just looking at his face made the golden-eyed man libido grew from the lowest to the highest, if it could be measure with a graphic. He pulled his fingers out of the boy's hot and moist mouth as he slid it down towards the inviting hole that kept quivering this whole time. Without waiting any longer, he pushed two fingers in and seemed to hit a homerun.

"Ah.. No.. Yah.. Pl e-", Akihito's pleas only fueled up his fire. The thought of entering the boy gnarled at his ear and he had to use all the self-control he was capable of

"Ah!", Akihito screamed.

The scream signal led Asami constantly that he had found the glorious spot, where the boy himself couldn't reach it. Only him. No, he would teach him slowly, slowly, until it could be planted on his very brain. And he couldn't forget about it, he couldn't forget the touches of Asami Ryuichi. When Akihito came down from his high, his body was weak and his breath was uneven, his heart beating fast in his chest

-Ryuichi-san is the first person to touch me like this, he said his face flushed not believing what they have done

-I hope to be the only one as well, said Asami in his ear, his mind congratulating him from going all the way. The boy being a virgin only awakened the raging beast inside him. The thought of being his firsts in everything…

-Let's go clean ourselves Ryuichi-san

-No…I'll better leave now and clean at home

-Why? Ha right you don't have anything to change into here, and I doubt we are the same size

-It's not only that, chuckled Asami, I wouldn't be able to control myself around you, i… want you too much

He kissed Akihito on the cheek and left, Akihito locking the door behind him.

After such a dreamy weekend, how could his week turned into such a nightmare? Was he cursed or something? Akihito didn't know anymore. The photos turned into menacing messages like " _How could you touch him like this, I told you not to go near him anymore_ " or " _If you don't listen to my warning, I don't know what I'll do to you_ ". He was getting worried so subtly asked about Sudou to Asami

-Sudou? He was suspended indefinitely, and after he will be fired. I don't know where he got the idea I wanted to be with him. He seemed unstable to me so I made him followed so far he hasn't come out of his apartment

If he hasn't come out that mean one thing: from the beginning it was someone else that was harassing Akihito, there was a stalker following him. However, he didn't want to tell Asami and started avoiding him, there was innocent Yuuji around. When Asami was asking he said there was a lot of things to do before the summer vacation. Mother's day was coming and the parents were told to come But the times he met Asami, the next day he received a dead bird in his mail box, on another it was worms in an envelope, nor a dead cat in a box in front of his door. Akihito started stressing, Asami was getting worried but he didn't push.

Asami came on mother's day like other parents. Kids offered poems and flowers to their mothers. Only Yuuji kept his own until the end. He approached him to comfort and something surprising happened

-Takaba-sensei, I made this poem for my granny but I made another one and I wanted to give it to you

-M-me Yuuji-kun? I can't accept!

-Please sensei! Sensei, you… you have been very kind and attentive to me, and you are gentle and you felt like a mama to me when you save me in the park, so please accept

Akihito was so touched that his eyes wet as he accepted the gift from Yuuji with a flower bouquet. Asami came near them and congratulated him

-It is only left for you to marry my papa so you'll become my mama

-Yuuji-kun!, admonished Akihito as father and son laugh at him. They left and Asami said he would call him later. When he was all alone, he felt a shivering presence, and saw the vice-chairman with Kou-sensei in the corridor. He sighed and resume cleaning up, he wanted to leave when it was still clear. These days he tend to look over his shoulder thinking he was being followed.

The next morning, at the school Yuuji is worried because his sensei didn't come today. Maybe he was sick. It was half day today so, when they were released and his uncle Kirishima came to get him, he asked him to call his papa urgently

-Yuuji? It's papa, what's wrong son?

-Papa, I'm worried about Takaba-sensei, he didn't come in today. I think he is ill but I'm not sure

-What do you mean?

-When…

As soon as he cut the call with Yuuji, he tries to call Akihito. When he doesn't answer, he send him a load of texts but they remain unanswered. Asami stops everything and asks Suoh to come and get him after dropping Yuuji at home. He had to check his boy himself to make sure he is ok

 **A/N: Omona! Who's the shaddy person following our poor Aki-chan? Don't worry the love of your life is coming. Please comment and tell me who you think it is even if it seems pretty obvious. Here is an extra looking in the horror mind of our stalker, shiver (brrrrrr!)**

Extra§§§§§

The first time I saw him, I thought I found one of my angels again. In the past, people not understanding my love for them when they were young hurt me, insulted me and imprison me; and I couldn't see any angel anymore. When I got out, I changed my name and went to look for older angels but I didn't find any. I came to Tokyo and met that man who worked in a house where they were raising angels, I judged him unworthy and he had to go to heaven. Until he came: Takaba Akihito, what a beautiful name. I started looking at him, so he'll know that he will be mine but he doesn't look back; he must be shy. Until I saw him with Asami Ryuichi! That bastard shouldn't touch other people property, so from that moment I started following my angel to protect him from that monster pawns but my angel always got back to him; he must be bewitched and I should save him. I start to send love message but my angel react negatively. I got enraged one night when I decided to approach my angel home and I heard that monster torturing my angel through the door, how could he? The next week I intensify my love messages to warn him but they are still together. I don't have another choice, I must send my angel back to heaven


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Despair and Hope

Akihito woke up that Friday morning, unwilling to go to work, and distressed. The stalker came in front of his house again yesterday and he let a message saying "I'll let you go back to heaven soon my angel". He didn't know what to do now, he regretted not talking about this to Ryuichi-san….no, no! He was falling hard for him, and when you care dearly for someone you should protect them. He cried himself to sleep as he realized his feelings for Ryuichi-san and that maybe he wouldn't be able to see him again. When he woke up again, he saw missed calls and texts from Ryuichi-san, asking him if he was feeling okay, why he wasn't answering, etc. He set his phone his on the kitchen table and went to take a shower. He came out refreshed and sent a text to Kou-sensei in teacher chatroom to call in sick and put his phone back in the pocket of his big Pikachu sweat with a hoodie that reached his knees and looked like a dress on him. It was when his bell rang, and he thought it was Ryuichi san so he didn't verify. He shouldn't have done that.

-Don't try to scream or I'll stab you

It was 2. , when Asami left Sion with his two attendants, Yuuji exceptionally staying at his grandparents. When he heard what his son had observed, Asami regretted not acting on his doubts and not seeing Akihito sooner

 _Flashback_

-Yuuji? It's papa, what's wrong son?

-Papa, I'm worried about Takaba-sensei, he didn't come in today. I think he is ill but I'm not sure

-What do you mean?

-When Takaba-sensei came on Monday, he looked distressed, and on edge. He tried to hide it but sometimes when we approach him, he flinched as if he was scared of something and he looked over his shoulder a lot

-Ok son, I'll go check on him ok? You go and stay with Granny and Grandpa

-Yey!

As he cut the call Asami concluded one thing: his boy was being stalked and he didn't saw it

 _End of flashback_

When they were fifteen minutes away, Asami's phone rang and he saw it was Akihito so picked up on the spot

-Akihito?

-…

-Akihito? Say something

-… _you are my little angel Akihito-kun, and I won't let him taint you, you are mine only. Before letting you go to heaven, I must purify you from him_

\- … _you are sick and they let someone like you be around children?_

-… _I sent the real vice-chairman to heaven and took his place because at the school the mean people wouldn't stop me from having my angels.._

Asami couldn't hear anymore. He told Kirishima to call the police and Suoh to hurry, Akihito was in danger.

Akihito was scared, his stalker was here, in his apartment standing before him his face still hidden. His arms were tied low at the kitchen table and he didn't know what awaited for him. Then he remembered his phone in pocket. He have to distract him to be able to use it

-Who are you? Tried Akihito

-My angel how could you say that, we've known each other for so long, it was fate for us to meet

-I don't know who are and your face is hidden

The stranger crouched down near him and as he removed his hat and protection around his mouth, Akihito eyes widen

-V-vice chairman? Why? I don't know you

-It's fine, you were fated to love me even though you don't know me. But you had to let him touch you first

-Him?

-Asami Ryuichi! I heard him torturing you the other day. But enough for now, I want to explore the paradise where my little angel bloomed

He stood up and went to explore the apartment. Akihito used that opportunity to let his hand loose and called Asami for him to hear what was going on here. With chance, he would understand the situation and come rescue or better call the police. He called Asami number, put his phone his right pocket, and put his hand back as if they were still tied.

-Why are you calling me an angel anyway, I'm a normal human being, you are mad. And Ryuichi-san didn't torture me

He heard the vice chairman come back in the kitchen as he heard Asami voice asking him to talk

-You are my little angel Akihito-kun, and I won't let him taint you, you are mine only. Before letting you go to heaven, I must purify you from him.

-You are sick and they let someone like you be around children?

-I sent the real vice-chairman to heaven and took his place because at the school the mean people wouldn't stop me from having my angels

-You won't sent me anywhere, and saying this Akihito bumped his head forcefully against the criminal who stumbled back on the floor in pain. Akihito didn't wait for him to regain his senses and grab the nearest vase containing the flowers Yuuji-kun gave him and broke it on his head, he also grabbed a chair and hit him with it. He then took the ropes that served for him and tied his hands, his legs together with the rope circling his neck. If he woke up before the police could come, it will be difficult for him to untie himself, by risking strangling himself. Akihito then stood shakily, walking to the door to get out, far from this nightmare. As he launched himself in the corridor, he saw some policemen running towards him, and all strength left him as he slid down on the cold floor.

-Are you okay? Asked one of the policemen and he could only nod

-Where is the assailant?

-I-i-inside, I ma-manage t-to kn-knock him down

They went inside and took him out, still groggy. They wanted to know if he could follow him to the station to make a statement

-Later, he will do that later, I'll bring him myself, said a baritone voice Akihito could recognize among thousands.

Asami put a knee down and look at him in the eyes, and at this instant for sure he knew what was in his heart, and that he was safe so he started sobbing, tears fallings down his cheeks

-Ryuichi-san…Ryuichi-san…Ryuichi-san

-I know, it's okay now, you are safe, Asami ensured him, embracing him

-I-I'm s-sorry…i-i-I'm sorry, Akihito sobbed in Asami chest

Asami helped him up and he stood shaking before he dandled before everything went black. He woke up to a white room, antiseptics smell and a big headache. His vision was blurred, and he could hear voices from afar

-…there is nothing on the scan, he must have passed out from shock. Did something happened?

-….a very bad experience with a stalker, said a voice he knew…Ryuichi-san?

-…ah really such a brave kid, how such bad thing could happen?. His mother was here for a year and was discharged not too long ago he was here from day to dawn, even studying here. Just for him to wake up

-…and when can he go out?

-…we'll keep him for the night

-…thank you sensei

-…you're welcome Asami-sama and…

Akihito mind could follow and he fell asleep again, and for a reason he didn't know he felt safe from any hurt.

 **A/N: I know it's quite short but I can't bear to put Aki-chan through too much suffering. I was stressing when I was writing, trying to find a way for him not to suffer, so don't hate me if the angst is not up to your standards, mihanae chingus! Please crucify me gently**


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Salvation and Peace

When Akihito woke up and had a mind clear enough to know he was at the hospital, he recall the events from yesterday. He was relieved all of this horror story was over. He tried slowly to get out of bed, and he succeeded, his legs strong enough now. He went over to the window and looked at the sky, since he saw a clock nowhere, it was either very early in the morning or in the evening. The room door was slide and a nurse entered.

-Takaba-sama, you are awake? Please come back to bed

-What time is it please? Asked Akihito

-6. , let me check your vitals please

-When you are done, I want to call the person that brought me in

-Asami-sama? Don't worry, he will be called as soon as I'm out

-Thank you

She deemed his vitals ok and went out to continue her round. Akihito looked around for something to do, but there was nothing, none of his belongings were in the closet either; maybe Ryuichi-san took them with him. He got lost in his mind, thinking about the worst that could have happen. Still sitting five minutes after the departure of the nurse, Akihito was bored to the core. He got off the bed and returned to his spot near the window, at least looking at the bustling city outside was a more appealing task than doing nothing at all. What was he going to do in the future? The whole experience has been dreary and for sure it will take long time for him to be able to walk around without casting a look over his shoulders. Maye, he should transfer to Kyoto, and be by his mother's side, but at the same time his heart ached to stay here, close to Asami and Yuuji. But foremost all, he'll have to change his living space, because staying in his current flat will constantly remind him of this horror story…He was so deep in thoughts that he didn't acknowledge Asami entrance in the room.

What a chaotic day! When he was rushing towards Akihito apartment, he was afraid of what he was going to find and if he would get there on time. But no matter how ready to face the worst he was, he would never forget how shaken (even if his outer demeanor didn't show it) he was when he saw Akihito slumped on the floor with a blank expression on his face, a policeman kneeling near him. He took large steps and kneeled in front of his boy, promising the policeman to bring Akihito to the station tomorrow. Akihito started to cry while calling his name, his heart was crushed with raw emotion and all he could was to take him into his arms to comfort him. Akihito started welling with even more tears, his body shaking as he apologized for whatever reason with a broken voice. At that time, Asami gave a murdering glare as the criminal was carried out of the apartment by the policemen. It was clear in Asami mind that this trash wasn't going to the light of the day ever again, he would make sure of it. He then stood up while helping Akihito to his feet but they didn't even make ten meters that Akihito fainted. Worried, Asami ushered to the car with him in his arms, instructing Kirishima to call ahead to the head doctor at T.I.H while Suoh was driving. At their arrival, the doctor and some nurses were waiting for them and the situation was handled smoothly and after some quick check-ups, the doctor reassured that Akihito was just very exhausted and advised a lot of rest. He was to be kept in observation the whole night and tomorrow he could leave. Since there was nothing more he could do, Asami decide to return to Sion and asked of them to call him as soon as Akihito woke up.

Back at Sion, Asami mind could concentrate. All his thoughts went to Akihito and what he just went through. For sure, the boy wouldn't return to his flat, too much discomfort. Asami was sure Akihito wouldn't accept to to his penthouse as well. Maybe moving to another apartment, another floor in the same building may do. When the evening came, he received a call from the hospital, informing him that Akihito had woken up. After hanging up, he instructed Kirishima to pull back all his engagements for the week-end and proceed with his idea for Akihito accommodations. He also didn't forget to take Akihito belongings with him (his phone, the yellow hoodie, panties) that were given to him at the hospital earlier. It took ten minutes to reach the hospital, and without checking at the reception, Asami went directly to the floor where Akihito's room was. When he pushed the door open, he saw Akihito standing by the window. He seemed to be deep in thought so Asami presence hasn't been spotted yet. Asami closed the door silently, posing the bag with belongings on the bed and walked softly to Akihito to stand behind him. He encircled his arms gently around Akihito's waist who flinched and tried to get free (figures!)

"Shh, Akihito, it's me", soothed Asami

"Ryuichi-san! Please don't give me a scare like that"

"Sorry, but you were so focused that I thought calling out your name could've sent you out the window" said Asami chuckling

"Well, we wouldn't want that, would we?" said Akihito back, tuning around into the embrace to face Asami. He leaned his head on Asami chest and encircled his arms around Asami form and pressed him closer. They stay like this, in a comfortable silence, bathing into each other presence. Before long, Asami separated slowly and led Akihito to the couch near the bed for them to sit.

"How are you feeling" asked Asami

"I feel well rested, there is no fatigue left from the stress anymore" answered Akihito

"It's good but I'm talking about your mind" insisted Asami. Akihito stayed silent a moment, thinking about what to say. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it now, it's still fresh after all"

"No, it's fine Ryuichi-san. It's better to face the music than denying it happened at all" said Akihito sinking even closer to Asami. "For sure, I was scared for my life, and again I'm sorry for not telling you about it. That…person was adamant about the fact that you weren't worthy of me, and I was afraid he would attack you and there was Yuuji in the equation as well, I didn't want to involve a child"

"But he was involved anyway because he likes you" said Asami "he was the one to remark your strange attitude and report to me because he was worried. I was on my way to you even before I received your call"

"He is such a good child. I'll have to thank him later. The whole experience was so overwhelming and I know it will take some time for me to trust my surroundings again"

"Allow me to help you please, it would my mind to ease"

"What do you want to do Ryuichi-san?" asked Akihito perplexed

"A bodyguard to keep an on you until that criminal gets his sentence"

"Don't you think it's too much…I mean I don't want to impose" said Akihito shyly

"No, you won't. I want to do that for you, we don't know what he would be capable of doing until he is incarcerated. We've seen a lot of prisoners escaping, better be safe. He will certainly be convicted for the vice-chairman murder…"

"Will I have to play witness at the court?" asked Akihito " I've burned most of the letters that could have been used as proof"

"I think your statement will suffice, but if not I'll make sure of it. It will be better if you don't have to repeat the experience. Besides, there are cameras, and any other proof can be found by the police. You shouldn't be worrying about it anymore"

"If you say so…"

The next morning, Asami flanked with Kirishima and Suoh, went to the hospital to fetch Akihito after his discharge. He wasn't able to breach the topic of Akihito moving but he hoped the boy wouldn't mind his proactive actions. Anyway, he had a set schedule for today to keep Akihito company for the day, first together with Yuuji and then the two of them alone. For today activities, Asami was dressed in a very decontracté style-blue denim jeans, white tight cotton shirt that defined clearly his lean and muscled figure and a black cardigan with black boots-completely at the opposite of his everyday business three piece style.

In front of Akihito's room, Asami knocked softly at the door and waited, but surprisingly nobody answered. He was about to knock again when a nurse approached them.

"How can I help you sirs." She asked

"The patient of this room, Takaba Akihito, is he not in?"

"Are you family?"

"No but I'm acting as his guardian. I was supposed to pick h-"

"Ryuichi-san!"

They all turned their heads around to see Akihito dressed in his yesterday clothes, looking cute with little kids latching on him. Akihito bid goodbye to his little friends and approached Asami group.

" _Ohayou_ Ryuichi-san" greeted Akihito energetically while boing silently to Suoh and Kirishima behind Asami

"Morning Akihito. How come you are already up?"

"I woke up early and couldn't sleep anymore so I had a shower, change into my own clothes and I went to see the doctor on watch to be discharged. On my way back, I stumbled upon those cute kids and they wouldn't let go"

"Well, since everything is in order, shall we go?" said Asami

After thanking the nurse, they walked towards the entrance and waited on the stairs while Suoh was bringing up the car. Asami opened the door for Akihito who blushed while muttering a shy 'thank you' and they departed.

"How come you know where is the office of the doctor on watch?" asked Asami

"My mother… was here for a long time. We came here from Kyoto because the doctor who could perform the surgery was here, so I transferred universities as well. Therefore I came to know my way around the facility very well" explained Akihito in a sad voice

"I'm sorry" whispered Asami, remembering his conversation with the doctor when he brought Akihito in.

 _Flashback_

" _He only collapsed from shock. His pressure was high which caused him to be stressed and on edge but we managed to pull it back to normal. A good night rest is all he needs. Did something bad happened to his mother? He was so happy when she was discharged…"_

" _His mother?"_

" _Hai. His was here for chemotherapy and another risky surgery. Such a good kid! Spending nights over studying here to stay close to her. Everybody here got attached"_

" _I see"_

" _It must have been dreary"_

" _Well, a psychopath stalker that's what it was" answered Asami his jaw clenching in disgust…"_

 _End of flashback_

"Don't be sorry Ryuichi-san Mother is out of danger now and forever. She is recovering pretty well from what she said the last time we talked over the phone"

"I'm glad to hear that"

They stay silent for a couple of minutes with Akihito looking at the streets, when suddenly he observed that the way they were going wasn't his apartment building.

"Where are we going Ryuichi-san?"

"I thought it would be better to get done with your statement at the police station right away so you could relax the rest of the day"

"Oh…it's not a bad idea, and it's true I'm not in such an urge to return… _there_ …"

"Ah about that…I took the liberty to move your furniture and other belongings to another apartment on another floor. I thought you'll feel uncomfortable to stay at your current place after all this drama. Kirishima informed me this morning that everything was in order…"

"Ryuichi-san…" said Akihito his eyes watering

"I hope you don't think it's too pro-active of me"

"Of course not…I am really touched by your thoughtfulness on my behalf…thank you Ryuichi-san" said Akihito before pecking Asami's cheek quickly and looking the other way blushing. He'll have to thank Kirishima-san for his help as well.

The car stopped in front of the same police station where they met for the first time. They asked for the policeman who were on the scene the previous day and proceed to make the statement. During all the process, Asami stayed closed to Akihito and the young teacher was grateful for that. Akihito was also surprised to see the way the policeman was so complacent, mostly because he was under the sight of Asami sharp eyes. Obviously, there were times where Akihito flinched at some questions, but each time he received a gentle squeeze from Asami on his shoulder, encouraging him to continue. When the policeman said it was all, Akihito sighed heavily, releasing a breath he didn't realized he was holding. They stood up to leave, but Akihito sat back to satisfy his curiosity about something.

"Imawari-san…will there be a need for ma to attend court?" asked Akihito worriedly

"As surprising as it could be, this case will be handled by a district attorney, who wll directly deliver the sentence. By the way, we found the body of the man whom identity has been stolen in the house garden…"

Akihito gasped while covering his mouth with his trembling hands, his eyes wide

"D-did he have family?" asked Akihito with a sad voice

"Yes, four children who are already adults. They were accustomed to not hear of him for a long time so they weren't worried. The news came as a shock. They fulfilled a complaint so they will be the one attending court…"

Akihito thanked him again, and they finally leave the police station. They drove towards Akihiot's block so he can refresh himself at home.

"They must be grieving with pain right now…" said Akihito absentmindedly

"Who are you talking about Akihito?" asked Asami

"The vice chairman children I mean…loosing Father and Mother…I don't know if I'll be able to bear the pain…"

"Don't think about it anymore" said Asami while gathering Akihito in his embrace "it's all behind you and I'm here for you, Yuuji too"

"Thank you Ryuichi-san, I really appreciate it"

"Even though that mad man deserves to be torture and I would be more than will to oblige…"said Asami in a cold voice

"R-ryuichi-san…you wouldn't…right" asked Akihito looking Asami in the eyes

"Of course not Akihito" Asami lied smoothly "I was just saying it". His thumb under Akihito's chin, he brought their faces together and kissed him softly. The kiss turned hungry quickly and Akihito found himself on Asami's lap, his arms around Asami neck, as their tongues met in an erotic dance, making Akihito moan in the kiss. They separate for air, their foreheads against each other.

"Do you have any plans for today" asked Asami in a low voice

"No…I haven't thought about doing anything" answered Akihito after licking his lower lip causing Asami to latch on it again. However they had to stop when they heard a knock at the glass separation of the limo. "What do you suggest Ryuichi-san"

"Take your time to rest and let me take you out to lunch with Yuuji. I'll go fetch him from my parents house"

"I'll gladly accept your proposition Ryuichi-san. Seeing my little cutie will certainly lightened my mood!" said Akihito with enthusiasm

"I'm hurt, Akihito, don't I make your mood better as well?" asked Asami with a fake hint of jealousy, his eyes teasing, his trademark smirk on his face

"Y-you know you d-do. It's just n-not the same…" said Akihito shyly

Asami smirked at that but said nothing. Akihito return sitting normally besides him so he could open the door for him to get off. Outside the sun was already up and hot, announcing the coming summer. Akihito turned with a smile on his face to Kirishima who was standing guard at the door as always.

"Thank you for your hard work Kirishima-san. You went out of your way to help me move" exclaimed Akihito brightly, startling the always composed secretary, making Asami chuckle

" _H_ - _hai,_ it was my pleasure" answered Kirishima regaining his composure

"If there is any way I could help you in return, don't hesitate to ask okay?" said Akihito with shiny eyes. "See you later Ryuichi-san"

"Let me walk you to your door"

"No it is not necessary Ryuichi-san" prevented Akihito, and getting on his toes, he whispered in Asami ears "We won't be able to separate if you accompany me, and you promised to tke me out to lunch with Yuuji". He kissed his cheek and quickly ran inside, leaving Asami behind, a smirk on his face.

"Kirishima, about the security details I asked?"

"Everything is ready as per your request, Asami-sama"

"Then let's go" said Asami before boarding the car.

Three hours later, Asami with an excited Yuuji at his side, are knocking at Akihito's door. They don't wait long before he opens the door smiling at them, and Asami reveals in his boy beauty. Akihito is wearing a tight pale blue jean, high on his small waist, with a white cotton tee shirt whit floral pattern of the front and the short sleeves. His silky blond hair was tied in a flimsy bun on top of his head.

"Takaba-sensei!" shouted Yuuji, jumping at Akihito.

"Yuuji-kun! I'm so happy to see you! Hello again Asami-san" greeted Akihito; not daring to use his given name in front of Yuuji

"Hi Takaba-san" responded Asami understanding the silent communication

"Enter a minute, I'll grab my bag and we can go" requested Akihito running inside, letting Asami close the door, who almost stop on his tacks when he saw how delectable Akihito pert derriere looked fantastic in his jeans.

"Are you ok Papa? You are making a weird face" inquired Yuuji poking Asami at his side

"Erm…yes I'm fine son" answered Asami clearing his throat

Akihito came back and they exited the apartment, and then the building. They walked towards a black SUV parked at the side of the building.

"Oh! I don't see Kirishima-san or Suoh-san anywhere" observed Akihito

"It is a family outing so I am driving" said Asami slyly

He chuckled softly when he saw Akihito blush at the moment he said 'family outing'. Akihito passed him with his head down towards the car, and Yuji still not understanding what was going on between the two adults. They drove slowly towards Yokohama, with Yuji chatting away, making his father and Akihito smile.

"What are we doing today Asami-san? You were so secretive on the phone" asked Akihito

"You'll see" Asami answered his eyes still on the road

They drove for another one hour, chatting away, with Yuuji doing most of the conversation, and Akihito apprehensive of what were to come. When they turned towards Minato Mirai 21, Akihito shot a surprised look to Asami.

"Yokohama?"

"You mentioned before that you never had anybody to show you around since you came to Tokyo, so I thought you would like to come here to relax. And it's has been a long time since we had a father-son day with Yuuji…"

"Y-you remembered? Thank you Asami-san even though you didn't have to go out your way for me"

"I only agreed, Yuuji here was the instigator"

"Really?! _Arigatone_ Yuuji-kun" said Akihito throwing an angelic smile to Yuuji who beamed, overjoyed

Their first stop was at the Landmark Tower, the main attraction of Minato Mirai 21. While Yuuji was focused on and impressed by the view, Akihito teased Asami a bit

"So it was Yuuji idea huh? And me who thought you wanted to spend time with me because you missed me as much as I did…ah what a letdown. I guess Yuuji is getting all the kisses today" muttered Akihito slyly with a pout on the face, before going near Yuuji and kissing on the cheeks, making the little boy giggle.

Next, they went to _Zoorasia_ to observe exotic animals from around the world, and near lunch hour, they strode towards the Chinatown area, to taste exquisite Chinese cuisine. In the afternoon, they went to _Yokohama Hakkejima Sea paradise_ , first through all the attractions for the greatest joy of Yuuji, and then towards the aquarium. At the end of the day, approximatively near 6p.m, fireworks started with a faerie parade. Yuuji was already fast asleep in the arms of his father. Since it was dark, the adults were holding hands, while watching the spectacle. That's when Akihito announced his decision to Asami.

"Ryuichi-san, i….i intend to transfer back to Kyoto"

Asami turned his attention from the display to look at Akihito and their eyes met. As they were looking at each other the noise of the crowd, and their surroundings faded into a heavy silence…

 **A/N** _ **: SUMIMASEDESHITA!**_ **After the hospital, the family mourned someone that I loved so much that I didn't have the strength to write anything even though I wrote it by hands already. I hope I will be able to update more regularly. See you next**


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Job and Love 1

"Ryuichi-san, i….i intend to transfer back to Kyoto"

Asami turned his attention from the display to look at Akihito and their eyes met. As they were looking at each other the noise of the crowd, and their surroundings faded into a heavy silence…

"What are you talking about Akihito?" asked Asami turning completely to face Akihito

"I-it…it's not set in stone yet but I'm really thinking about it. And I miss my mother and my family and…of course I'll miss you…and Yuuji-kun too…and…"said Akihito while sobbing his head cast down, not looking anywhere "and…I'll want to see you everyday…but I'm still feeling jittery… and I don't know if it will ever stop…"

"Akihito" Asami called in a low and calm voice, causing Akihito to snap his head up "let's get back to the car"

The ride back was silent, with Yuuji softly snoring in the back seat, and Akihito looking at the passing scenery, his head against the window. His chest was heavy with sadness, his heart beating fast, his hands trembling. He was scared because Asami hasn't said anything yet, he wasn't looking at him, nor touching him as usual.

"We are here Akihito"

Akihito gasped before sitting back correctly and looking at Asami who still wasn't looking at him. It hurts Akihito to see them like this but he was the one who made the decision, as he thought there were no other solution.

"Ryuichi-san, i-"

"We will talk another day Akihito, but not now" admonished Asami, still not looking at Akihito

"O-of course, I understand. Goodnight Ryuichi-san…" wished Akihito before quickly hoping out of the car, running without a look behind him. He was able to hold it in until he closed his flat door. As soon as he was in, he slides down against the door until he was sitting on the floor, and he started sobbing. The heavy flow of tears couldn't measure to the growing pain in his chest.

When Akihito exited hastily the car, Asami clenched his knuckles on the wheel. He dropped his head and sighed out of frustration. He wasn't proud of himself for ignoring Akihito like this. He didn't feel like himself since he met the boy, and this situation was the perfect example. Has it been in the past, he would have brushed it off and have a clean cut. But with Akihito, he couldn't do that because he knew his feelings were growing more and more potent towards something he wanted to hold on tight and never let go. And to think he was so close to lose it, his mind wasn't functioning properly so he chose to stay mute, which hurt his boy. Collecting himself, he started to drive away towards his penthouse. At home, his first task was to tucked his son in bed, staying some minutes to look at his angelic face. He was determined to keep Akihito here, not only for him but also for Yuuji. They had finally found somebody that could fit in their lives, and there was no way Asami would give it up.

 _Monday_

The rest of the week end was awful for both sides. On one side, Asami tried to hide his constricted around his family, but he couldn't stop thinking away to Akihito, trying to find an idea to keep Akihito besides them. It was so strange not to be calling him or exchanging messages with him, but Asami thought that he deserved it for his cold attitude from Saturday. The whole Monday wasn't better. Apart from his son, everything was getting on his nerves. His associates were particularly incompetent today, some upstart gangs were trying to troll him on his territory, and during the dinner with some politician, he was at 'this' point to shoot him for bringing with him his daughter who was giving him saucy looks. If it wasn't for Kirishima, there would be dead bodies in the following seconds

"Asami-sama?" intervened Kirishima "It's already and there is this important call you have to make"

Asami sighed and stood up, glaring at his two guests, they were lucky, really lucky. He left the room without saying anything, letting Kirishima taking care of sending them off. Suoh was already waiting by the car at the entrance so he opened the door for Asami to board it. He let his head fall on the seat after opening his suit to relax. Soon enough, there was a knock at the window and he slid it down to see Kirishima.

"Is everything in order Kei?"

"Yes, don't worry" answered Kirishima with a comforting smile

"By the way how has it been going on for Dracaena since firing the previous manager" asked Asami remembering his detail

"All is well if not better"

"What about the important call you were talking about earlier"

"Actually there is none. You were about to go on a killing spree, so I just made a whatsoever excuse to get you out of there"

"…"

"Is everything okay Ryuichi? For example with Takaba-sensei? You have been very on edge since your outing with him."

"I don't know…I don't know"

"You should talk to him…well you are an adult, i won't tell you what you are supposed to do" said finally Kirishima before boarding the limo at the passenger door, and then they were on their way to the penthouse.

Asami was thinking hard about what Kirishima said to him. Well yes, they should talk to each other. He couldn't a relationship he wanted so much for the first time in his life to wither so easily. They entered the garage of the appartement building, and the car parked. Asami exited the car without waiting for the door to be opened for him, and went in for the elevator, followed by his friends. Arrived at his floor they walked to the penthouse and Asami unlocked the door. He slipped out of his shoes in the genkan, got of his coat which Kirishima hung up for him. He discarded his suit and waistcoat on the sofa in the living, and went to take a pick at a sleeping, relieving the guards that stayed from their service. He then return to the living room, sitting with Suoh and Kirishima still there.

"By the way Ryuichi, what have you planned for Yuuji summer holidays?" asked Kirishima

"Summer holidays? I guess he'll spend full time with his grandparents"

"But…they are travelling half of July to Osaka…?"

"What?! I don't want to bring him to Sion everyday…if there was somebody else apart from us he was feeling at ease with, they could spent time together outside…" trailed off Asami before startled up suddenly "Kei, I have to go out, please stay with Yuuji until I return…no it's not necessary to come with me Suoh, it's a personal matter" he said to Suoh who make the movement to follow him

"At least, let some guards follow you behind in a car" proposed Suoh

"Ok, if it put you at ease" Asami relented

He went down as he was, wearing his black pants from his ensemble, the white shirt opened by three buttons in the front, his hair a bit ruffled. He boarded a black Chevrolet and drove towards Shinjuku where Akihito building was located. He hoped his proposal will get through; this little strategy could help to delay time, so he could convince Akihito to stay by their side. He sped through the traffic, so he reached his destination in less than thirty minutes. He parked a bit further ahead, got out and hurried to the elevator and taped Akihito's floor. One minute later, he was out and marched to Akihito's door and randg the bell. Being very impatient, he knocked at the door not too long after, hoping the boy was awake. He was so excited that he couldn't wait tomorrow; even on the phone wouldn't be en-

"Who's there?" came Akihito's voice from inside

"Akihito it's me, Ryuichi" answered Asami in a breath

The door was unlocked quickly and Akihito's face appeared, making Asami's heart clenched in sadness. The face of his boy was puffed, his eyes red from too much crying, his hair in disarray.

"Ry-ryuichi-san…w-what a-are y-you doing h-here?" stammered Akihito, his eyes watery

"I came to see you"

Not able to bear the display of Akihito so disoriented any more, Asami grabbed Akihito's arm that was on the door knob, pushed Akihito back inside with himself entering the flat, and close the door behind them, and did the only thing that could calm both their hearts, and gave Akihito a soul filled kiss.

Akihito started the week like a zombie because the whole yesterday moping around. He didn't even care for the stares and whispers of the other teachers in the staff room. Well of course they were aware of what happened to him with the fake vice-headmaster. There was a chaos this morning after a group of parent came to me the Headmaster who rushed back from a trip. After he reinsured them of the safety of their children and they were gone, Akihito was asked to meet him privately.

"That was quite a situation you were involved in Takaba-sensei. It's not good for the school image"

"What are pointing at sir? Does it look like something I cause? It wasn't my fault you didn't pay attention to the fact that your employee was a mad man"

"Don't take my words against you, Takaba-sensei! But nothing never happened before you came. And I was especially shicked when I heard from the police that it was Asami-sama that came to the rescue"

"I don't think that's important right now. It is the fact that there was a murderer within your staff that you should pay attention to"

"But it _is_ important Takaba-sensei. As i said the image of th-"

"DID YOU LISTEN TO THE POLICE REPORT? Shouted Akihito slamming his fist on the table before him "THAT MAN WAS A WANTED CRIMINAL, HE ABDUCTED AND KILLED CHILDREN IN THE PAST! HE ESCAPED FROM A PSYCHIATRIC INSTITUTION! And you never verified the references or anything and you are accusing me of ruining your image?!"

"Low your tone Takaba-sensei, I could make your way difficult in the teaching business. I wanted to offer you a permanent position here to compensate but I can't accept such insolence"

"I don't care about that and you know what I'll make it easy for you. At the end of the month, my temporary position here is ending and I don't plan renew it at the classes resume, so your offer you can stuff yourself with." said Akihito standing from his seat. At the door he turned to say one last thing "I plan to send a complaint to the board so that they would investigate your management. Be aware that your days in this seat are counted"

"Just because you mingled with Asami Ryuichi you think you can cross me?!" sneered the headmaster

"I never thought to get his help but maybe I should. I'm his son teacher after all" and on that he got out and slammed the door shut. When he returned to his desk, there were even more whispers, but he couldn't care less. Before going to class, he sent his letter to the school board.

For his students and for Yuuji especially, he made an effort to appear energetic, but this morning's events added to his supposed spat with Asami, it was taking a toll on him. He hesitated to tell the kids that he was leaving, he chose to wait until Friday to make it easier. The day passed slowly, but bit by bit he was able to relax, and teach the kids calmy. Yuuji came to him at lunch to ask if he was okay and his heart soared with love for this child, he feigned calmness to sooth the boy worries but it brought him back to the decision he had to make and to which he didn't want to think because it brought back up to his mind his silent fight with Asami. They haven't called or texted each other like they used to the past month, and it made Akihito's heart clench with hurt. Was it really over like this? Wasn't there any way to salvage their growing affection? He sighed heavily as the bell rang, bringing him back to reality.

At night, back home, he couldn't stop thinking about it. He was sitting in the living room with no light on, pondering on how it became so important to him to be near Asami. He ached so much to see him but didn't know if Asami wanted the same. It brought tears to his eyes and he stated sobbing. He was still crying silently thirty minutes later when the bell rang, startling him. He rose slowly from the sofa while wiping his tears, and turned on the light, wondering who it could be at this hour. Halfway to the door he asked who it was, not wanting to replay his mistake from last time

"Who's there?" asked Akihito with a shaking voice

"Akihito it's me, Ryuichi" answered Asami in a breath

Akihto gasped before proceeding to unlock the door hastily, opening the door to see Asami with his hair dishelved, his shirt opened in the front and crumpled. His face was puffed, his eyes red from too much crying, his hair in disarray but he didn't care.

"Ry-ryuichi-san…w-what a-are y-you doing h-here?" stammered Akihito, his eyes watery

"I came to see you"

As Akihito eyes started to water again, Asami grabbed Akihito's arm that was on the door knob, pushed Akihito back inside with himself entering the flat, and close the door behind them, and did the only thing that could calm both their hearts, and gave Akihito a soul filled kiss.

Surprised first, Akihito quickly collected himself and latched on Asami by throwing one arm around Asami's neck, jumping on his toes. He freed his other arm from Asami grip and clenched the man shirt bring them closer while Asami grabbed him by the waist. They kissed like people that were starved from food they loved the most. Akihito was pushed against the door, his thighs grip at each side to encircled Asami hips. Akihito lose his arm on the shirt and joined it with the other on Asami shoulders. As they tongues were dancing around each other, their hips grinding, they moaned in the kiss wanting an even closer friction. Soon they were in need of air, so they separated, their lips still close, their breath mixing, their eyes on each other. Coming down from their high, Asami let Akihito down, but his hands still on him. Asami pushed him more into the door with his own body, the elbow of his left arm on the door next to Akihito head, towering over him.

"I came to talk Akihito…but look at what you do to me…making me loose my mind" whispered Asami in a sultry voice "and I love it so much…that's why I'll never let you walk away from me" and on that he descended his lips on Akihito, his other hand holding Akihito's jaw in a possessive way. Akihito felt hot everywhere, their grinding sending his body shivering in pleasure. Asami let go of his lip, and start latching on his neck, licking, bitting, sucking, exorting growling moan from Akihito. Then they separate, breathing heavily.

"Don't leave Akihito…Stay by my side, Yuuji needs you…and I need you the most" pled Asami

Akihito stayed silent for a couple of minutes and said in a determinate voice

"I need you too…I'm staying"

 **A/N: I thought I was dying, trying to finish this chapter in time to post it today. Not much to say, please comment and PM me for any inquiry, kisses (smooch!).** _ **Mata ne!**_


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Job and Love 2

They relocated to the living room, sitting face to face, with Akihito straddling Asami, still kissing here and there.

"I'm so happy you came to me, Ryuichi-san" said Akihito in a sigh "I was so afraid you wouldn't want to see me anymore. I'm sorry I didn't call either"

"There is no way something like that could happen, Akihito. I sorry for my behavior on Saturday and for not calling as well. I was just in shock and I couldn't accept what you just said. I was thinking of how to make you stay with me. I even made you cry…"

"Don't worry about that anymore, we are fine now right?"

"We are more than fine, Akihito. I have a proposal for you but first I want to hear how your day went"

So Akihito told him how he woke up sorrowful because he missed him, and was afraid they wouldn't be seeing each other anymore. Then, he talks about the group of parents crashing at the school, demanding explanations and his meeting with the Headmaster; but he didn't mention the threats.

"I"ll take a break for a while, something I never did in the past, and enjoy everyday life as it comes. I'll figure out what to do after the summer holidays"

"Talking about summer holidays, what do you have planned?" asked Asami

"Nothing special, I promise to visit my mother when I'll have some time off, but apart from that nothing. Why?"

"Well, here is the situation. I need somebody to keep an eye on Yuuji from time to time for the first half of summer because I'll be working, and I don't want to bring him to the office, he'll get bored. "

"I'll be glad to give him my time, this child is so adorable, I can't resist"

Originally, I planned to ask you to become Yuuji caretaker and employ you as a mean to keep you close and sweep you out of your feet " said Asami making Akihito giggle "but we'll come to that later"

Akihito nodded and hugged him tightly, reveling in the presence of the other.

"Are you tired?" inquired Asami

"A bit yes" answered Akihito getting up "the anxiety of the last days is out of my system so I find myself strangely worn out. I should prob-KYAAAH! Ryuichi –san what are you doing?" screamed Akihito as Asami got up from the sofa, carrying Akihito in his arms

"I'm putting you to bed of course" answered Asami sheepishly

"You can't! How am I supposed to lock the door when you leave?"

"I can because I am spending the night here or are you trying to get rid of me?" said Asami while walking towards Akihito's room

"Huh?! No! That's not it! What about Yuuji? You can't let him alone!"

"Kirishima and Suoh are with him. I'll give them a call and they will stay with him. I'll just have to go back early in the morning. How is that?"

"If everything is taken cared of then…I'll be happy to have you here"

"Thank you. I was so in a hurry that I forgot my phone. Can I borrow yours?"

"Of course"

He put Akihito gently on the bed and went out to lock the door while he called Kirishima

"Kirishima"

"It's me Kei, Ryuichi"

"Huh?! That's not your number, did something happen" asked Kirishima worriedly

"That's Akihito's number. Anyway, I'm spending the night here. So please, the two of you stay the night with Yuuji. You can pick me early in the morning tomorrow"

"Of course, I'm happy everything went well. I'll call back the guards. Goodnight Ryuichi"

"Thank you and goodnight"

He hoped out of his shoes, turned the lights out and went back to the bedroom. Akihito was sitting against the headboard, waiting for him. He had changed into pjs shirt that looked too big for him with a short. Asami was climbing on the bed when Akihito stopped him.

"Are you going to sleep in these clothes Ryuichi-san?"

"Well, they are the only one I have. But I usually sleep naked Akihito" said Asami with a smirk

Akihito blushed fiercely, opening and closing his mouth like a fish, making Asami laugh out loud.

"Hmmm…well maybe not naked, but there are pjs pants that are too big for me that you can wear… if you want of course"

"I'll gladly accept" acquiesced Asami deciding to stop the teasing

The pants were waiting on a stool at the bed feet so he got up from the bed and started undressing

"Y-y-you a-are go-going to ch-change h-here?" asked Akihito blushing, unable to look away from the display Asami was offering

"Of course, is there something wrong with it?" asked Asami slyly noting how Akihito was trying to decide whether to look or avert his eyes. When his hands got at the belt of his pants, the poor boy gasped closing his eyes. "I want you to look Akihito" said Asami while the zipper was already opened.

As Akihito obeyed and even though he was embarrassed, he didn't regret a thing because there standing like an ethereal wet dream, Asami Ryuichi and his upper body free of his shirt allowing to check on his sexy torso ripped with a surreal eight pack looking like honey you wanted to lick because of the lamp that was the only light of the room, his pants open and very low on the hips revealing his boxers and something else.

Seeing that Akihito answered his request, Asami lowered his pants, stepped out of them and put it on the stool together with his shirt. Wanting to tease Akihito a bit further, Asami place his hands on the hem of his boxers not looking at Akihito, and when he feigned to take them down, he heard Akihito take a sharp intake of breath. He chuckled softly before removing his hands and grabbed the pjs pants to wear them. He then climbed the bed to find Akihito slumped on the other side of the bed, his arms crossed over his chest, pouting.

"What is it Akihito? Why are you upset?" asked Asami in a teasing tone

"Ryuichi-san you are so mean to me!" whined Akihito his cheeks puffed

"I'm sorry" said Asami back, chuckling "Your reactions are so cute. Please look at me". But Akihito didn't making any moves. "Look at me Akihito or I'll strip on the spot and hug _every_ part of you _naked_ " warned Asami which make Akihito jerks back to look at Asami. The man loomed over his poor prey and started to kiss him, swallowing the gasp of surprise and the moan that followed. Akihito rose one hand to the nape of Asami neck, curling his fingers into his black locks, simmering onto the kiss, enjoying it. Asami changed their positions from lying side to side, to Akihito on his back, Asami leaning over him by taking between Akihito legs, their hips closely joined.

"Akihito…call out my name" requested Asami in a low voice, working at Akihito neck with kisses and licks, and grinding their hips enjoying the shiver of the body under him. Asami unbuttoned Akihito shirt and paused a minute, admiring the rosy nipples in front of him and licking his lips in appreciation, his eyes feral. Then, he went to work

"R-ryuichi-san…h— _ha_ - _aaah_ … _y_ - _yes_ " moaned Akihito, the feeling of Asami sucking, lapping and teasing his nipples sending a pleasurable shock to his lower boy

"Try again Akihito" said Asami, rising from his position, looking at Akihito right in the eye who was confused. Noting that the boy didn't understand what he wanted, he stayed in the same position, their eyes still in contact, but brought their hips in such a way that, their erections that were already flaming, crashed together, rutting like a mating dance.

" _AAAAhhhh_ …R-ryui-…. _aaaah_ _yes_ " Akihito moaned loudly, his mind hazy with pleasure "Please give me more Ryuichi-san…"but then Asami stopped, making Akihito whined. "Why are you stopping Ryuichi-san?"

"I told you to call my name…"

"But I'm doing-"

"Call me like you would call a lover Akihito" said Asami in a whisper at Akihito ear while rolling his hips onto Akihto's

"Ryuichi!" cried out Akihito. The name calling fueled something bestial in Asami but he decided to proceed cautiously. He pulled himself up, reached for Akihito boyish panties and brought them down, his own following soon after. He caught the eyes of Akihito widening at his proud length standing up. "Wow" the only thing that could pass the boy lips. Asami took back his position between Akihito and the contact of their flesh was making crazy.

"Feel what you do to me Akihito" said Asami by taking Akihito hand to touch his hard length. Akihito gasped at the feel and his cheeks turned rosy pink

"Am I really the one making you feel like this?" asked Akihito blushing

"That and more Akihito, but it will be for another time" said Asami before lowering himself to kiss Akihito and then grabbing their two erections in his large hands, he started stroking them in a slow pace, while the kiss became the dance of their tongues against each other

" _Yes_ … _aaaaahhhh…._ Ryuichi!..." moaned Akihito his arms clenching on the bed clover, his head shot back

"Are you feeling me Akihito? Are you feeling good?" said Asami in a throaty growl at Akihito's ear, the pace of the pumping accelerated

"HAAA…yes…pleaaase moore Ryuchi…s-so…g-go-good"

They continue their actions for a while before Akihito feels a heavy tension building in his stomach, becoming unbeatable. He started whimpering, signaling at Asami that his boy orgasm weren't far behind. He, himself wouldn't be able to hold it for long but he wanted Akihito to come. So he started whispering sweet nothing to him.

"R-ryu…aahh…I can't hold it anymore" moaned Akihito

"Don't hold it Akihito…let it go…come for me baby"

"I-i-i'm…. _aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh_ … _yeeeeees!_ Akihito cried out loud, coming in Asami hands, the latter following seconds later, kissing the boy hungrily, growling into the kiss.

When they ended the kiss, their breaths came out unevenly, staying close while coming down from their climax. They exchanged little kisses before Asami ended it

"Let's clean up and really go to sleep this time" said Asami teasingly, knowing that even though they shared such an intimate moment, Akihito shyness was still in place. And the fact that Akihito was able to express his sincere feelings, not putting on a mask around him and showing he enjoyed himself was refreshing for Asami, who had always been around people who feigned their pleasure to gain something from him.

Asami carried Akihito to the bathroom, and cleaned each other, Akihito red from showing his body in full sight, and from seeing Asami in all his glory. Out of the shower, they dried themselves, and Asami put on the pjs pants previously offered. Akihito fetched another set of underwear and Asami was surprised at their appearance. They seem to be in cotton material, cut like girls trackshorts, but revealing a bit of his butt cheeks on each side. On top he wore a sweater a bit large for him. However he didn't comment on it and they climbed together under the cover, and Akihito settled in Asami embrace.

"Goodnight Akihito"

"Goodnight Ryuichi-san"

"We are back at the 'san'?"

"B-bu-but.."

"I'm joking, it's but when we are in private, I want you to call me Ryuichi"

"Okay, goodnight again…Ryuichi"

Asami kissed the top of his head and they settle for the night.

 _Tuesday,_

The ringing of a phone went off, making Asami groan, Jesus it was too early for so much noise, however it stopped not too long after. He patted next to him to find it empty but he didn't have time to ponder on it very much as the phone rang again. He grabbed it on the nightstand and recognized Kirishima's number.

"Takaba-sama? Good morning. Can I have Asami-sama on the phone please?"

"It's me Kei"

"Oh you are already up?"

"Yes Kei, you can come in about an hour. I'll go home to wake Yuuji up and help him prepare for the day"

"Understood"

And the call was cut. Asami decided then to look for Akihito, and as he was focusing his hearing, he caught clattering sounds coming from outside. He went in the bathroom to freshen up, wore his yesterday that looked pressed as if it was the first time wearing them (Akihito's doing maybe?); and then got out of the bedroom. From where he stood, he saw Akihito busying himself in the kitchen, so leaning on the wall beside the bedroom's door, he watched Akihito's actions. The boy looked happy with what he was doing, humming some unknown melody while he was multitasking at several dishes. A smile crawled on Asami handsome face as he witnessed such a domestic scene. He wished it was an everyday display at his own home with Akihito and he promised to himself he would make it happen no matter what. Seeing that Akihito was wrapping ends, he pushed off the wall.

"Morning Akihito"

"Oh! You are up! Morning Ryuichi-san, did you sleep well?" asked Akihito with a bright smile

"Of course, you were beside me" answered Asami in the same way, deciding to forgo the name calling for now "but you weren't there when I woke up".

"Sorry about that, I woke normally at this hour and it's difficult to go back to sleep."

"I see" said Asami slowly. He immediately thought he would make sure they engage in very exhaustive night activities in their future life together so Akihito could get as much as sleep…or not

"So I thought why not readying some breakfast for you and your family?"

"My family?" asked Asami confused

"I mean you, Yuuji-kun, Kirishima-san and Suoh-san. You are always together like a very close family" said Akihito giggling

"You didn't have to…"

"I wanted to, and it's already done and I can't eat all of this by myself. There is even enough for lunch"

Asami chest welling up with warmth from such a sincere attention, he step closer to Akihito. His sight was drawn to the fine smelling dishes disposed on the kitchen counter, for all kind of tastes, really he was impressed. He diverted Akihito's focus from serving the dishes by slipping his hand at Akihito's waist, the latter raising his eyes to him and they kissed there softly like a caress for little time before separating.

"What was that for?" asked Akihito "not that I disliked it"

"A good morning kiss and…" Asami kissed him again "…a thank you kiss"

Akihito hummed and return to his task as Asami went to get his socks in the room, and looking at the clock, he saw that Kirishima was due in ten minutes. When he got out, all the dishes were already packed with care. They sat quietly next to each other on the couch, their fingers linked together, Akihito's head on Asami's shoulder

"I don't want you to leave" said Akihito in a sigh

"Me neither" said Asami back

"I'll miss you not having you here, but there is Yuuji to think about"

"Hmmm….."

They said nothing else and settled I a comfortable silence until the bell rang.

"It must be Kirishima, I'll open it" stated Asami as he rose from the couch and marched towards the door. He greeted Kirishima with a curt nod and invited him inside, closing the door behind him. Akihito approached them with the wrapped up dishes in his arms.

"Morning Kirishima-san, how are you?"

"Fine thank you. I hope you had a good night?" asked Kirishima simply in return

The mind of Akihito taking the question as an innuendo-even if it wasn't- Akihito blushed and muttered 'yes'. While Kirishima was confused by his reaction but he didn't comment on it, Asami was smirking as if he achieve a hugh exploit.

"Take this Kirishima-san, it's for all of you. Breakfast. You can also set some for Yuuji-kun lunch and yours as well" instructed Akihito

"Oh!...Th-thank you."

Kirishima bid him good bye and exited the apartment, waiting for Asami outside. Asami and Akihito stood there in the genkan facing each other, holdings onto each other hands. Asami brought them up and kissed their linked fingers, then proceeding to embrace Akihito. They stayed like this for a while and then Asami had to go. He opened the door and got out in the corridor, seeing Kirishima near the elevator, keeping it open. He turned a last time to Akihito before he started walking away.

Akihito was waving sadly at his back, waiting to see him board the elevator, wanting every last of Asami. Halfway there, he saw Asami turned back on his track walked to him. Perplexed at his actions, Akihito got out in the corridor to meet him in the middle.

"Ryuichi-san? Is there something wrong?"

"No but I almost forgot something important" answered Asami by taking Akihito's left hand into his right hand

"What is it?" asked Akihito his head bending on his side

"Takaba Akihito will you go out with me"

 **A/N: WWOOOOOAAAHH, I almost died from too much stress. So much for wanting to finish this chapter on time. Thanks for my lovely Finderlov for beta-ing my work. Very much appreciated. Please review, I live for your comments. By the way who saw the new update?!**


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Job and Love 3

Akihito went through the remaining of the week on a fluffy cloud. Sometimes, his colleagues were looking at him weird because of the dreamy smile plastered on his pretty face, but he couldn't care less.

 _Flashback_

 _Akihito couldn't believe what he just heard, he blinked his eyelids in rapid motions, looking at Asami dumbfounded._

" _R-ryuichi-san what did you ask me just now?" asked Akihito in shock_

" _I asked you to go out with me" answered Asami with a little smile "I know everything didn't happen in the right order but I w-"_

" _Yes!" exclaimed Akihito_

" _Are you sure? I was just asking, you could think about it if you want"_

" _There is nothing to think about…i…I like to be with you…having you around and if…if you feel the same then…I want to go out with you Ryuichi-san"_

" _I feel the same so thank you, Akihito" said Asami embracing his now boyfriend./_

Since their relationship became official, Akihito was light on his feet. Asami didn't come to spend the night again but it was okay, their exchange of texts and calls started again on full force. The only dark corner in his current happiness was the announcement he had to do at the end of the classes, which was soon enough. However, it had to be done as he couldn't leave before saying his goodbyes properly, and thus the bell rang.

"Pay attention, students" said Akihito loudly to gather the attention of the excited kids "I have an announcement to make. The summer break starts from today but when classes would resume I won't be your teacher anymore"

Chaos ensued in the class as some started crying while others were shrieking, asking the reason why. In the middle of the disruption, a teacher from the nearby class came to inquire what was going on When Akihito finished explaining quickly, the teacher called out some other colleagues to help calm the children When everything calmed down, the others left and Akihito went and took a seat at a student desk, the kids forming a round around him In a calm and soothing voice, he explained to them that it was how things have been planned, told them about the fact that he had to go take of his mother who was recovering from an illness.

"But don't worry, I may be able to come by sometimes to visit you" assured Akihito. The kids were calmer and each one of them hugged him and wished him good omen before exiting the class to reunite with whoever was coming to fetch them. Yuuji was the only one left, sitting at his desk, not looking up, his little body shaking with sobs. Akihito approached him silently with a heavy sigh, and crouched down next to him.

"Yuuji-kun?"

"…"

"Won't you look at me?"

As the child lifted his head and turned it to look at him, Akihito heart clenched painfully, because he was the reason of those red eyes and unstopping tears. Akihito grabbed him into a bear hug, standing up with child in his arms, and walked to his teacher chair and sat on it, cradling the child on his lap.

"I'm sorry Yuuji-kun, please stop crying"

"I-I..sniff..don't…sniff…want…sensei…to…leave" said Yuuji and he was crying even more

"I have to but I'll come back in the city, and if your papa allows it, I may even visits your house to see you"

"Really?"

"Really".

Akihito comforted the child a bit more before weeping his face clean of tears and letting him go. He gathered his belongings and went to the staff room to empty his desk. His colleagues were waiting for him to bid him goodbye and their good wishes. They also made him promise to come and visit if he was in the area. When he was finally on his way home, he cried a bit, but calmed himself, thinking positively of the future.

That night, after a long bath and a light early dinner, Akihito proceed to pack all his teaching and study material after preparing some midnight snacks for later. He wasn't leaving right away but his belongings had accumulated over the years and packing them beforehand would come handy later. He was putting the last items in a box when his bell rang; looking at the clock it was still early in the night.

'Oh! They are right on time. I can wait to see his pleased cute face' thought Akihito, chuckling softly.

He opened the door to find Asami standing there, still clad in his three piece suit, holding Yuuji who had his eyes hidden, Kirishima standing in the back with a bag in his hands.

'Toiletries and change of clothes I suppose' thought Akihito

They smiled to each other, and when the blindfold is removed from Yuuji eyes, he squeals in joy

"Takaba-sensei!"

Asami Ryuichi was standing in his office before the floor to ceiling window that offered him a superior view over the bustling city and the setting sun. Kirishima, his very competent secretary was standing in the back, reading reports he will review later just for the sake of it. He could trust Kirishima with his life, the same with Suoh; they grew up together and had each other back. The past few days, most of his thoughts were ruled by Akihito, the feeling was so fulfilling that he reveled in it. It was the first time he felt so possessive over someone, and they weren't lovers yet. Even thinking about settling down with the little angel by his side was a very attractive thought he was entertaining. The ring of his phone brought him to reality, and when he saw the name of his caller, a little smile drew his face. Kirishima signaled he was letting him have his call in private and exited the room. Asami sat comfortably behind his mahogany desk and then answered the call.

"Hello Ryuichi-san" came the enthusiastic voice of Akihito

"You too boyfriend" teased Asami which earned him giggles from his interlocutor

"How was your day? Good I hope" inquired Akihito

"Fine, thank you for asking" answered Asami "How about yours?"

"Hmpf… it was a long and sad day…" started Akihito tiredly before explaining to Asami how his class erupted in catastrophe when he gave them the news about his departure. "I'm still remembering their cute faces full of tears" finished Akihito with a heavy sigh

"I'm sorry it ended like this, but as I told you don't have to leave, and we could easily find you a position there. Besides, a new headmaster has already been nominated"

"Well…as I told you I need a change of scenery so…" muttered Akihito.

The dismissal of the offensive headmaster was real quick and happened in the blink of an eye. By Thursday, a new head was appointed, impressing Akihito about the care the board gave to the complaint of a mere temp teacher. He didn't say it out loud but Akihito was sure the hand of Asami passed there

"And the worse was how Yuuji-kun was crying so hard. Didn't you tell him I'll spend some holidays with him Ryuichi-san?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise but I guess I'll have to tell him or better we can tell him together?"

"Together? You want me to come over your place?" asked Akihito fidgety on the other side of the line

"Well I would like that but later. For now, what about a sleepover at your place tonight. I'll bring him and we will tell him together, what about that?"

"That's wonderful, I like it! I can already picture his content expression. Do I have to prepare anything? Dinner maybe?" proposed Akihito

"That won't be necessary, I'll bring him after we have dinner, and you can give him his bath, and spend some quality time with him" offered Asami

"Oh really? Thank you for letting me steal your bath time" said Akihito giggling "But just in case, I'll have some snacks ready"

"If that's what you want Akihito. See you soon"

"See you soon too"

As soon as the call ended, he requested for the car to be ready to leave and on his way down in the elevator, he explained his night schedule to Kirishima

"Think about the whole week-end actually, we'll spend most of the time inside I think. Come and fetch us Saturday night at Yuuji bedtime. He would be less fussy to leave then"

"Understood"

When they entered the apartment, Suoh was waiting by the door with a complicated expression on his face. Understanding what was going on without the need of any explanation, he greeted his friend silently and marched towards his bedroom. As he guessed, his son was cocooned under his comforter. He sat slowly on the bed after removing his jacket, his undercoat, his tie and his shoes.

"Yuuji? Tell me what's wrong". No answer. "Papa cannot help you if you don't talk to me son". Silence. Sighing heavily, he holds the comforter down slowly to reveal the little boy gathered in a fetal position, holding his little knees against his chest, little sobs shaking his body. Asami lie beside him and run a soothing hand on his back, which triggers the boy to abandon his previous position and pass his little and across his father waist and bury his face in Asami chest.

"Takbasenseisleavin" muttered Yuuji.

"Is it the reason why you are crying?" inquired Asami removing his son face from him gently. He didn't really need him to answer since he already knew the cause of his son sadness. The boy nodded.

"After summer, he won't be our teacher anymore but I want him to stay. I like him very much Papa" said Yuuji in a sad voice

"Do you want Papa to make him stay?" offered Asami

"Is that ok to do that Papa? Sensei wants to go see his mama who is sick. I can't keep sensei to myself" answered Yuuji in a resigned voice. Such a thoughtful child, for he didn't take it from him. For Asami, what he wanted he took it without asking

"I am sure that if we ask kindly, Sensei would say yes. He is a good person and he likes you very much. Let's try that ok?"

"Ok"

"Now if you get up and eat all your vegetables…"proposed Asami, chuckling as he saw the scorned face of his son at the mention of 'vegetables', " …I may have a big surprise for you"

"A surprise? What is it?"

"I cannot tell you unless you fulfill your part of the bargain. Deal?"

"Deal"

While Yuuji was striving to eat his vegetables, Asami went out on the balcony to make a quick call.

"Ryuichi-san? Is there a problem?"

"No, everything is good. We will be coming soon, I manage to bait Yuuji without giving him a lot of information. However, there is something I would lie to discuss beforehand"

"What is it?"

"Actually…"

Three hours later, he knocking at Akihito's door with a blindfolded Yuuji in the arms of his father. When the blindfold was removed, the child couldn't believe his surprise.

"Takaba-sensei!"

"Ready for the sleepover Yuuji-kun?" asked Akihito with a big smile

 **A/N: Minna-sama please forgive me for the long time without update. I wanted to provide quality work and that's how it happened (doing a dogeza to express deep apologies). I made sure to write the other chapter ahead to avoid this situation again. Leave comments if you can. Thank you**


	19. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 : Interlude and Summer Holiday

"Takaba-sensei!"

"Ready for the sleepover Yuuji-kun?" asked Akihito with a big smile as he motioned them to enter his flat and closed the door behind.

"Sleepover?" asked Yuuji with his head bend on the side dumbfounded as his father let him down on the floor. Akihito crouched down at his level and took his little hands into his.

"I saw how sad you were today so I wanted to cheer you up because I like you a lot. So with your papa permission, you'll be spending the night here with me. Are you happy?" For all answer, Yuuji jumped at Akihito's neck, hugging him tightly

"I am very happy. Papa you are the best in the world!"

The adults chuckled softly at the child cute antics before Kirishima passed the bag to Asami and bid them goodbye. Then, Akihito gave Yuuji his bath which turned into a bubble battle and in the end Akihito had to take a quick shower, father and son duo giggling at him. While Asami was taking one as well, they got dressed. When everybody was done, they went and sat in the living room, and put some cartoons on TV for Yuuji, while devouring the little snacks Akihito readied earlier. The adults were discussing over the boy head deciding at which point they would reveal their big news to Yuuji.

 _Earlier on the phone_

" _Ryuichi-san? Is there a problem?"_

" _No, everything is good. We will be coming soon, I manage to bait Yuuji without giving him a lot of information. However, there is something I would lie to discuss beforehand"_

" _What is it?"_

" _Actually…I thought we could tell Yuuji that we are seeing each other from now on"_

" _Huh?!...I mean…not that I am against it but isn't it too soon?"_

" _I don't think so. He likes you, and you'll be spending a lot of time together too and it will be easier for later"_

" _A-and w-what the rest of your family…I mean your parents?"_

" _We will tell them later. They can be very overwhelming so we will let it happen naturally"_

" _Ok, thank you Ryuichi-san" said Akihito relieved_

" _You're welcome. See you soon, boyfriend"/._

However, they couldn't proceed with their intention as Yuuji started nodding off, his head leaning against Akihito with his lips slightly parted.

"Ha…he is so cute" sighed Akihito dreamily "sleeping so peacefully"

"Well, I guess it will have to wait tomorrow then" concluded Asami

"I have an urge to buy him some cute outfits and accessories, and take pictures of him" said Akihito chucking

"He will accept everything coming for you. The plushie you gave him on his birthday has replace all his heroes figurines on his bed head" added Asami

"In this case, we will go shopping tomorrow,…and maybe I can convince you to wear one Ryuichi-san" said Akihito in a teasing voice

"We'll see" said Asami pensively and the talk stopped at that. They turned off the tv, cleaned the dishes and went to sleep, Yuuji sleeping in the middle.

Birds chirping could be heard as sunlight entered through the slight parting of the curtains. Asami woke up slowly, his eyes fluttering while trying to remember where he was. 'Ah yes, slept at Akihito' he thought. His hand patted next to him to find it empty 'Already up these two…and without me at that'. He sat up and stretched up his arms before sliding out of the bed and head to the bathroom. He came out showered, freshly shaved and changed in some khaki shorts and a white short sleeves polo. He found Akihito and Yuuji in the kitchen area, Yuuji sitting at the counter, babbling happily.

"Good morning you two" Asami greeted

"Papa!" Yuuji screaming excitedly while jumping off his seat and embracing

"Morning Asami-san" greeted Akihito back after turning off the stove and looking back

"It's already nine, why didn't you wake me up?" inquired Asami

"You looked tired so we decided to let you have a good rest" chirped in Yuuji

"At one point, when we finished getting dressed, you hugged the pillow next to you and Yuuji said you were cute" said Akihito giggling

"Oh really huh?" said Asami smirking before stating to tickle his son who screeched happily while Akihito observed the scene happily

"Let's have breakfast, shall we?" proposed Akihito

They helped Akihito bring the dishes to the coffee table and started eating, Akihito getting complimented for his cooking, At one point, the adults exchanged a look over the child head to signal their common thinking 'It is a good time to make our announcement'. And it was Akihito who started.

"Tell me Yuuji-kun, do you have something you want to do today?" asked Akihito with a smile

"Humm…not really, spending time with Papa and Takaba…sensei..?" answered Yuuji with some hesitation and a little frown on his face

"What is it son, is there something bothering you?" asked Asami worried by the tone and the expression on Yuuji face. Akihito as well was fidgeting, worrying that the child was uncertain about spending time with him

"Not really…it's just that…Takaba-sensei is not really my sensei anymore… …so I don't know what to call him anymore…" answered Yuuji confused. The adults eyes widened and exchanged a silent laugh before Asami started talking, clearing his throat.

"Yuuji, you like Takaba-san a lot right" asked Asami and the child nodded "and you would be happy if he stayed with us everyday right?" he nodded again "So we decided he will spend the first half of the holidays with us before he has to visit his mother"

"Really? You are staying?" asked Yuuji with a big smile

"Yes and you can call me Akihito if you want" offered Akihito

"A-akihito…-san?" tried Yuuji

"Yes? Yuu-chan" answered Akihito at Yuuji who hugged him tightly, beaming at the endearment

Asami observed them silently, gaining great satisfaction from how easily things were going. Thus, they ended their breakfast in a happy atmosphere while planning the activities of the day. Yuuji got particularly excited when heard they would go to the Sanrio Park, he was a big fan of Pompompurin as Akihito was a fan of Cinnamon Roll. Asami looked at them desperately getting excited, and was reluctant to go there but didn't say out loud until they were washing the dishes while they sat Yuuji before a kid program.

"I'm not very sure about that park you know" said finally Asami

"I was waiting for you say it Ryuichi-san when I saw your face earlier. Except Yuuji, you are not very into cute stuff" stated Akihito "but I already went and I am sure Yuuji would be overjoyed. Please say yes Ryuichi-san, today is supposed to be my 'cute' shopping spree" begged Akihito like a child

"Like you said, the only cuteness in this world for me is Yuuji…and you…" started Asami "…but I need a more potent bribe to support 'that' for three hours"

"W-what do you want"

"A lot of kisses…in public" requested Asami well knowing Akihito shyness

"B-but Yuu-yuuji will be around and we haven't told him about us yet" tried Akihito

"I won't relent, don't try to convince me. Second, you will let me buy you things; not because you need them but because I want to. The privilege of the boyfriend that I never get to use thanks to a very stubborn boyfriend" said Asami slyly

"hmmpf…" muttered Akihito in an embarrassed pout "…fine but you'll wear anything I buy you if I do the same right?" said Akihito narrowing his eyes

"Yes"

"It's a deal then"

"Third and final-"

"There is another one?" gasped Akihito falsely outraged

"There is a special set you will only wear when I tell you" said Asami with a mischievious smirk before drying his hands and retreating in the salon, Akihito eyes trailing behind him, dumbfounded. He followed him a minute later, and the three of them lounged in the couch, sitting closely to each other, Yuuji always in the middle. They put on an animation film, and discussed of all and nothing, relaxing in each other presence until lunch time when they decided to have it outside before proceeding to their shopping. Akihito trailed them around the Shinjuku area where he already spotted some interesting shops. He had his digital camera ready to take as much as pictures he could, with an exciting Yuuji complying to all his requests while Asami was only standing in the background, shaking his head side to side in a resigned attitude. From time to time, he found himself chuckling at Akihito jealousy strike when he glared at a shop assistant who tried to come onto him since she didn't hear Yuuji call Akihito any parent title. To sooth him, he kissed him mouthfully in front of her while Yuuji was changing, leaving him all blushing and bothered. Even more when the child pointed it out which triggered Akihito to put a panda hat on top of Asami head which he paid for and take a picture. At Asami shocked face, Akihito pull out his tongue in a childish way and giggled at the side with Yuuji. While the cashier was compiling their articles, Asami bend down next to Akihito's ear and whispered 'I won't tell you when, but don't think I won't devour you after you stir me up like this', which sent hot shivers down Akihito's spine and made him blush. When they exited the shop, Akihito walked a bit ahead holding Yuuji's hand in his, not wanting to look at the satisfied expression on Asami face and then stopped at a dessert parlor. They sat at private booth and placed their order but Asami declined anything.

"Asami-san you know there are salted desserts right?" offered Akihito

"Yes but I am fine. Besides there is something else I'm craving for, however it can wait for later" answered Asami looking right into Akihito eyes. Before he could add anything, the waiter came back with the orders.

"Oh right before we head to the Sanrio Park, there is this traditional shop specialized in kimono and such. I would like to stop there" chirped in Akihito

"Kimono? I don't think it is necessary…" said Asami surprised

"No! It is for my grand-parents and my mother" intervened Akihito "Their wedding anniversary and her birthday happen to be on the same day so I wanted to pre-order in advance. Besides, they have a twin shop in Kyoto so it would be easy for later"

"I see"

They waited for Yuuji to be done and went on their way to perform Akihito's errand and finally they were heading towards Sanrio Puro land.

"So how does it work? Did you book tickets in advance?" inquired Asami while driving calmly through the streets

"No need of that when you are with me. You'll see" said Akihito with a grin. When they reached the place the parking lot was already packed but Akihito directed towards a v.i.p parking only accessible with a pass which Akihito possessed.

"That's what you were talking about huh?" wondered Asami

"Actually, it was by pure luck that I won a lifetime access pass to the park" answered Akihito "I don't even remember how but I fully appreciated it until now. So you can ask me anytime I'll bring you Yuu-chan!"

"Akihito-san is the best!" exclaimed Yuuji

"Huh?! Until yesterday I was the best right?" gasped Asami with a fake shock

"Hum…you two are first place?" tried Yuuji

The two adults laughed.

After passing the entrance, they visited the gift shop for Yuuji and Akihito to choose what they would take before leaving.

"By the way, we should purchase headband. It's an important rule to move around the park" announced Akihito

"No thank you" cut Asami

"What do you choose Yuu-chan? Me I'll take Cinnamon Roll so for you it's Purin-chan right?" continued Akihito exchanging knowing glances with Yuuji, ignoring Asami protest on purpose

"Yes Akihito-san. And for Papa, a Hello Kitty's boyfriend headband. This one is not pink" suggested Yuuji giggling

"Good choice Yuu-chan" approved Akihito

Asami watched them with his eyebrows pursued in a frown, not believing what he was witnessing. Him, Asami Ryuichi, on the top of the food chain in Japan, being led by the tip of the nose by the two most important person in his life. 'Only love does that to you' he thought. Wait? Love? It was right in Yuuji case, but about Akihito he wasn't sure…He shook his head, now wasn't the time to think about this, he should be trying to save his pride first as Akihito was approaching with the cute accessory, Akihito and Yuuji already sporting their own on their head.

"No matter what I am not wearing this" claimed Asami while taking a step back

"Did you forget our deal Asami-san?" asked Akihito "well, forget about mine as well" he added before he turned back to put the item back. It didn't pass a minute before he was stopped by a firm grip. Akihito grinned. "Well, did you change your mind?"

"I'll wear it, but it will only be that much" said Asami firmly

"Of course, let's get going. We only have thirty minutes to roam around before the main event" said Akihito

"Are you talking about the big parade Akihito-san?" asked Yuuji excitedly

"Yes! How do you know? You said you never came?!" inquired Akihito surprised

"Hum…" muttered Yuuji while blushing and sending side glances to his father

"Is there something bothering you son?" asked Asami crouching down at the kid level

"N-no…it's just…last year w-we had a class outing…and it was here"

"I never heard about this from neither Kirishima or Suoh" said Asami frowning

"Don't be angry with them Papa, they don't know about it either…I said to our teacher that I couldn't go anyway…but my classmates told me about it" answered Yuuji, his eyes down casted

"Why Yuu-chan? I'm sure you wanted to go…" said Akihito exchanging a look with Asami not understanding the child refusal to come in the past. Unless…"Was it a parent-child class outing?" asked Akihito getting everything all of a sudden

"Y-yes…"

The adults stayed silent, taking everything they just learned. Asami particularly was ashamed to himself, he must have made his son feel forgotten and because he was so busy, the child didn't even dare to ask for anything. And since it was a parent-child event, of course he wouldn't want to go! He would have felt lonely without his father while the other children were enjoying their parents company

"I am sorry Yuuji if I made you feel lonely, will you forgive Papa?"

"I'm not mad at Papa, I love you a lot"

"I love you too"

Akihito cooed at the side at the cute display they were giving, along with some passing people. After that, Asami didn't deny an activities, even when they too a picture with the Cinnamon Roll and Purin mascots, to the great joy of Akihito and Yuuji. They then proceed to find the best spot to watch the parade.

"We are one hour ahead of the parade debut. Are you sure there is nothing else you want to do?" asked Asami simply

"Look around, it's the best time to look for good seats" said Akihito with a smile

Asami understood what Akihito was saying when he indeed looked around and saw that there was already a great bunch of people sitting here and there, awaiting for the event to start. They found an empty balcony that offered a panoramic view on the long and turning path that served as a stage for the parade and its spectacle. Asami smiled as he was looking at Yuuji beaming, his eyes sparkling as he was looking everywhere and pointing at everything. The time passed quickly and the lights were already dimming and centering on the stage, and thus the parade started

Stopping at a the red traffic light, Asami grinned as he glanced through the rear view mirror to peek at Akihito and Yuuji sleeping like two angels. While the parade was on going, Yuuji was so excited that he didn't pay attention to the adults, so Asami took advantage of it to kiss Akihito senseless. At the beginning, the young man was stiff and worried of being discovered but in the end he was asking for more until they had to leave their hide out. While they were dinning, Yuuji retold everything with energy only getting nods and hummed answered from the adults but it didn't bothered him much. By the time they were on the dessert, he almost ended face first into his apple pie. They decided to pack up and go home, Akihito riding in the back sit with him. When Asami pulled at Akihito building and stopped the engine, Akihito jerked awaked but thankfully didn't stir up Yuuji.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep" muttered Akihito sleepily

"No, it's okay. You two look so cozy" said Asami chuckling

"What time is it?" asked Akihito, coming out of the car and taking Yuuji in his arms and nursing him carefully, not wanting to wake him up

"It just turned eight" answered Asami closing the car door behind him and following him inside. They took the elevator to Akihito's floor and put Yuuji to bed before Asami went back down to the car to retrieve their shopping bags and other belongings. When he was back, he found Akihito kneeling at the bed side, watching Yuuji sleep with loving eyes. Asami propped the bags on the couch at the bed feet and joined Akihito side and they looked at the boy in silence.

"I love him so much and I can't explain how it happened. And we have known each other for such a short time" said Akihito in a sigh

"I know what you feel, I loved him the moment I set my eyes on him at the hospital nursery"

"I would so like to see baby pictures of him"

"It can be arranged if you come to our place next week anyway"

"Are you trying to lure me in your hide out huh?"

"…"

"Ok I see. Do you want coffee or anything?"

"Let's see what we find"

They moved silently to the kitchen, letting the lamp on the bed side the only light in the bedroom. Akihito found a wine bottle he didn't think he had and opened it, serving them. They lounged at the balcony with glasses as a chilly summer wind blew slowly, and everything was silent until Akihito phone went off. He answered the call quickly without looking at the caller ID, in order for the ring not to wake up Yuuji.

"Hello?"

"Akihito sweetie!"

"Mom!" cheered up Akihito

"How have you been? I tried to call you all day but you didn't pick up"

"Oh! Sorry mom, I was kinda busy so I put my phone on silence. Anyway, I planned on calling you tomorrow"

"Oh really?"

"Yes…, actually I will be coming home for the festival"

"Really?! I'm so happy, I can't wait to tell your grandparents, they missed you so much and me too"

"I missed you too, mom. Are you recovering fine?"

"Of course! After all, I can't let your efforts all these years go to waste. I can move around already and I take walks in the afternoon with Hattori accompanying me"

"Good, I'll take them with you when I'll come"

"I am really happy that you are visiting. What about your work?"

"Hum, it's…fine. I'll explain everything in person"

"Are you sure everything is okay? If you don't like it there, come stay here definitively and live leisurely, you deserved it after all you've done for me"

"What are you saying mom? I'll do it again as many times as necessary because I love you"

"I love you too baby…Ha! Did I tell you? Do you remember Kiyoshi-san, the second son of the Miura?"

"Not really but what about him"

"Well he is coming home for the festival as well, maybe the two of you can meet and…"

"Mom!" gasped Akihito shaking his head at Asami who gave him a surprised look

"What? I just want you to meet someone and be happy"

"I know but…"

"Just try, if you don't like him it's oka-"

"I already have someone!" cut Akihito in one breath

His mother stayed silent on the other of the line, and a hand on his backside made him look at Asami who observed him quizzically. Akihito motioned him later.

"Mom? Are you there?"

"…yes…you'll explain when you'll come right?"

"Yes of course. Are you ok mom?"

"Yes I am. Just surprised, that's all. We will talk again, goodnight sweetie"

"You too" and the call ended. Akihito stayed stunned a moment, looking at his phone before he put back in his pocket. "It was my mother" said Akihito

"Yeah…I figured that out" said Asami "Is she doing well?"

"Yes thank you for asking" answered Akihito first before continuing "She was trying to arrange me a blind t=date for when I'll be home"

"And?"

"I-I said I already met someone?" said Akihito shakily

"What did she say about that?" asked Asami puling Akihito against him as they face each other, his other hand raising Akihito head to look at him

"We'll talk about it in person" said Akihito in a whisper before burying his face in Asami chest and hugging him

"It's fine then, so why are fretting for?" asked Asami, hugging him back

"Well…we haven't talked to Yuuji, and about involving our families. I don't know anything about dating, either it's too soon for this kind of things…"

"I'm not an expert either but we feel good together so it's never too soon. Besides, when the holidays will be over I'll introduce you to my parents for sure"

"Really?"

"Really so don't worry about that for now" Asami said to comfort him before kissing him simply.

They were still kissing lovingly when they heard a little gasp and separated. There, standing before them in silence was a half awakened Yuuji whom eyes wide open along with his mouth.

"Yuu…-chan?"

 **A/N: Phew! I'm amazed at myself for writing one of my longest chapters so far. Cliffhanger, I know but some wise fanfic author I read these days said that they were necessary to enrich the story, so you are served lol. Concerning Sanrio Puroland I never went myself but from what I watched in** _ **Sanrio Danshi**_ **anime and** _ **Asia Insolite**_ **, I tried to make it gullible (especially with the Hello Kitty boyfriend headband, I don't even know if it exists). See you**


	20. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Summer Holidays and Family feels

For the first time in his life, Asami Ryuichi was caught up in a situation he didn't know how to handle. It really wasn't how he wanted his son to learn about their relationship, especially surprising them as they were kissing passionately. His boy was standing with his eyes wide and his mouth opened like a fish. And to Hell with it, they just have to say it honestl-

"YEAH! THEY ARE KISSING! THEY ARE KISSING! I HAVE A MAMA NOW!" Yuuji screamed as he was dancing around, with the two stunned adults looking at him

"Yuu..Yuu-chan? What are you saying?" asked Akihito which made the kid stop his dance

"You are becoming my mama now right? My friends said that only their Papa and Mama kissed like this. You will get married and we will be family and we will live together" said Yuuji innocently

Asami shook his head at the ridiculous things some children can think. As he carried Yuuji in his arms to the living room, Akihito retrieved their glasses and put them in the sink before joining them. They sat in their same routine, the adults at the extremities while he child was in the middle, looking at his father expectedly.

"Listen carefully to what Papa has to say Yuuji" said Asami solemnly, his son nodding all attentive "I like Akihito-san a lot and he said he liked me too so we have started dating"

"Dating?" asked the child "You are not getting married"

"Hum…Yuu-chan, people don't get married right away because they like each other" explained Akihito " They have to learned about each other, their families before thinking about marriage and…and sometimes they don't get married"

"Huh?! Why? So it's not gonna work for you that's why you are not marrying? You don't like me and Papa family?" asked Yuuji his eyes starting to wet

"N-no Yuu-chan, I like you and I'm sure your family is fine" tried Akihito to calm him

"What Akihito-san is trying to say is we started dating a month ago so it will take time to reach marriage but that's what we are hoping for right, Akihito-san?" said Asami exchanging a knowing glance with Akihito

"Y-yes right Yuu-chan, listen to what your papa is saying" supported Akihito still rubbing his hand gently at Yuuji back to sooth him

"Ok, but it's a promise. No matter what I want Akihito-san to become my mama and marry papa" said Yuuji finally hugging Akihito tightly. "Can we tell Grandma and Grandpapa, Akihito-san?"

"Hum…I don't know, what do you think Asami-san?" asked Akihito hesitantly

"Of course I'll tell them myself Yuuji. I'll send you over their house tomorrow and you'll spend the night, they are travelling on Tuesday as you know" answered Asami with a smirk "and you should call me Ryuichi, Akihito"

"Y-yes…Ryuichi-san" said Akihito embarrassed, his eyes darting from father to son who are making fun of him.

They stay up a bit late before going to bed; Akihito relieved that their news were out, and well accepted by Yuuji. The next morning, they woke up lazily and prepared breakfast together, Akihito discovering that Asami wasn't too shabby in the kitchen. They ate in a joyous atmosphere with Yuuji looking at them with sparkling eyes, still reeling from the previous night information that Akihito will have a permanent place in his and his father's life. After breakfast, the father-son duo left to respect their engagement with the older Asami while Akihito set up to clean up and went to take a bath while thinking what he had to do before his dinner date with Asami. Coming out when the water became lukewarm, Akihito dried himself and dressed faded blue jeans and a beige light sweater because of the summer heat and set towards Shibuya to have his hair trimmed and shop for little nothing. Sometimes, he too had impulse to spend money leisurely. While going to the center, Asami called him to inform him that he would take care of everything and will pick him at . The only effort Akihito was to make was just to rest and be his pretty self as always, which made Akihito laugh.

When his hair was done-after getting complimented about his beautiful hair by the hairdresser- he went shopping for summer clothes and some underwear. As he was roaming around the place without any aim while looking at shops displays, he saw a middle-aged woman sitting near the fountain who seemed unwell so he approached her.

"Excuse me Oba-san, are you feeling alright?" asked Akihito with concern. The woman raised her head to look at him, her face a bit flushed. She looked very beautiful with only slight wrinkles indicating her real age, her hair a glossy back shade styled in traditional Japanese and almonds eyes.

"Oh dear…I just felt a bit under the weather but I'm fine now" she answered with a soft tone "Thanks for your concern, you are such a sweet little thing". Akihito blushed, embarrassed but decided to sit with her for a while anyway.

"Is there anybody with you Oba-san?"

"Yes, they are coming soon my dear, thank you for worrying about me. Can I have your name?"

"You are welcome, my name is Akihito"

"Mine is Kyoko, Glad to make your acquaintance"

They speak for a while until Kyoko-san stand up with a smile on her face. Akihito look in the same direction and saw walking towards them a man in uniform and another tall old man who reminded Akihito of an older version of Asami. While the driver went to stop the car at the entrance, the tall man that Akihito understood was Kyoko-san's husband fussed around her but stopped when she told him she was ok.

"And who's this?" asked Kyoko-san's husband looking at Akihito with golden eyes

"This young person came to inquire about my health when he saw I wasn't feeling well" answered Kyoko-san

"My name is Takaba Akihito" greeted Akihito with a slight bow

They thanked him again and bid goodbye. As they were leaving, Akihito's phone rang and he saw it was Asami.

"Ryuichi-san?" answered Akihito as he gathered his belongings "…yes, of course. I'll be home in about thirty minutes. I'm at the mall right now…"continued Akihito while walking to the opposite exit. Unbeknownst to him, Kyoko-san heard a bit of his conversation and stopped on her tracks.

"Is there something wrong dear?" asked her husband

"No…î think I heard…no it's nothing. Let's go quickly, Yuuji will wake up from his nap soon enough"

"Where are we going to have dinner? Ryuichi-san? You never said" inquired Akihito from the passenger seat where he sat. Asami had come in earlier already dressed the part simply in a sky blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled to the elbows and the two first buttons opened, and black slacks, his hair down in a bob. He had waited patiently for Akihito to dress in a slight see-through sheer black top with ample sleeve and white skin jeans and black flat shoes.

"Oh no! I forgot to pack an overnight bag!" exclaimed Akihito as he was about to get out of the car

"Overnight bag?"

"You said I was staying at yours until Monday…hmmph! We'll just have to stop there on our way back"

"It won't be necessary" contested Asami before adding "I yearn to see you in my clothes"

"O-okay. What are we doing at the harbor?" asked Akihito to dissipate his embarrassment

"It's still too early for dinner so what about a stroll on a boat around the bay and then we will dine?" proposed Asami

"Wonderful!" exclaimed Akihito excited at the prospect. "By the way, how did you spend the day after you left with Yuuji?"

"We went home first because Yuuji wanted to take the plushie you gave him to stay at his grandparents. Then, we had lunch with them before I left."

"D-did you say anything to them ab-about us yet" asked Akihito warily

"Not yet since I know you are not ready to meet them yet but it will happen soon. Besides, even if he didn't say anything this morning, I'm sure Yuuji will let something out involuntarily. Don't worry there is nothing not to like about you" assured Asami

"Sigh…well we'll see" answered Akihito unsure "I've never dated so I don't know how this things works but I'll believe your words"

"Good. What about your day?" asked Asami in return.

Akihito related everything he did and his meeting with Kyoko-san. They kept on talking and exchanging pleasantries until they reached the boarder where a big white yatch was waiting for them. As soon as they boarded, the captain drifted to the canal so they went to stand on the desk, admiring the sunset. Akihito smiled up at Asami who came to stand behind him, encircling Akihito with his hands in the rail. But they didn't stay there for long as Asami tightened them around Akihito's waist and bent his head down and whispered in Akihito's ears "Let me kiss you" making Akihito shivered from Asami's voice deep tone. He turned to face him and his hands went to Asami shoulders. Without hesitation, Asami captured his lips, nipping at them before deepening the kiss by prompting Akihito to open his lips with a tongue lick. Akihito moaned softly as their tongues started their erotic dance, exploring each other mouth. Their bodies moved closer and Akihito could feel the hard build of Asami which passed him strong sensations, making him moan even more.

"I needed this…" said Asami with a husky voice after cutting the kiss to breath

"More…I want more Ryuichi-san…give me more" begged Akihito pressing himself to Asami, his cheeks flushed, and his eyes in a haze.

With no need to repeat, Asami kissed him again, his large hands on Akihito backside, pressing him to his middle where a hard erection picturing Asami red hot desire for him was throbbing. Akihito gasped at the feeling, allowing Asami to insert his tongue, sending Akihito's mind into frenzy. Unfortunately, they had to stop when a very embarrassed attendant came to tell that their table was set. They went down silently, walking hand in hand and still reeling from their make out session. While eating, they sat next to each other instead, feeding each other, and kissing all along. At one point, they abandoned their meal and Akihito ended on Asami's lap as they intensified their kisses, Asami's wandering everywhere on Akihito's body, especially on his soft derriere. They only returned to their initial position when they heard a soft knock on the door. The waiters went in and out but our couple couldn't care less, they kept on exchanging heated glances. When they were finally alone, Akihito couldn't hold it in anymore and got up.

"What is it Akihito?" asked Asami perplexed by the sudden action

"Let's go to your house Ryuichi-san" answered Akihito before walking to the cloakroom to retrieve their coats, leaving Asami completely dumbfounded for a moment before he recovered and followed him. They came out on the front desk where Akihito wait for Asami to instruct the captain to return them to the harbor. After debarking, they boarded the car in silence with Asami wondering where anything went wrong and couldn't help but turn his eyes towards Akihito to see the latter with a labored breath, a flushed face and trembling lips and hands .He decided to ask what was going on when they stopped at a red light.

"Did I upset you in any way Akihito?" wondered Asami

"No Ryuichi-san. L-let's jus-st go to your house and then we will talk" answered Akihito before turning his face to the window.

The traffic light turned to green so Asami had no other choice but to focus on driving. They arrived thirty minutes later and went through the underground garage. As they exited the car and boarded the elevator, they were still saying nothing: Asami worried about what was going through the head of his partner while Akihito put a little distance between them and kept on looking at the ground. Ping!

"We have arrived Akihito" announced Asami to Akihito who seemed not to have realized

"Oh!" gasped Akihito taking a sharp intake of breath but followed Asami inside. He just took a quick glance around as Asami was locking the door. "Your house is nice Ryuichi-san"

"Thank you. Do you want something to drink?" asked Asami simply still not knowing what to say about the situation earlier since the Akihito in front of him was back to his cheerful normal self

"J-just water please" Akihito answered with a stutter

"Make yourself at home while I fetch your drink" offered Asami

Akihito nodded as Asami went to the kitchen. While in there, Asami heard rustling sounds but deduced it was Akihito removing his coat to sit in the sofa. With a bottle of mineral water and a glass in his hands, he went back to the living room only to be shocked by the sight that was waiting for him, as he almost let the charges in hands fall to the ground.

"Hold me Ryuichi"

A/N: Aaaaand cut! That's a wrap for this one. I like to give heart attacks to my favorite crimelord. I've been pondering for a long time if I should write the 'event' in a whole or cut and I decided to cut it. Ha ha ha ha ha ha cough! Cough! (sorry for the evil laugh) I love cliffhangers. I like your reviews please give me more. Arrivederci!

P.S: i' sorry it was written since a long time but i didn't have internet for a while. Besides i am compelled to finish writing my master thesis and it is so hard. Please pray for me


End file.
